


Miradas compartidas

by unafujoshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanfic, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafujoshit/pseuds/unafujoshit
Summary: Desde que entró a la universidad Shirabu siempre se vio cautivado por su superior Ushijima Wakatoshi, sin embargo, es como una persona inalcanzable... ¿Pero es así realmente? Por su parte, el roommate de Kenjiro, Akaashi, parece tener sus propios problemas amorosos con cierto alfa escándaloso.Algunos parejas que intentaré desarrollar: Ushishira, bokuaka, Iwaoi, Kurooken, entre otras :]Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate, solo la historia es mía ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	1. Amor Platónico

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer fan fic pero ya tenía un tiempo con la idea de escribir uno y pues no sé, quería ver qué tal salía un omegaverse, espero que si alguien lo lee lo disfrute ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

Ese día despertó incluso antes de que su alarma sonara, de cualquier forma no es que hubiera dormido muy bien, así que lo más sensato sería empezar el día desde temprano. Vio la hora en su celular. 5:00 a.m. Bueno, al que madruga Dios lo ayuda, ¿no?

Tomó una ducha, se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario en su mochila: libreta, lapiceros, billetera, supresores. Había olvidado meter supresores, agradeció internamente el haber revisado antes de irse, si bien su ciclo de calor no sería hasta dentro de dos semanas, se sentía más seguro llevando supresores consigo. Ah, ser omega si que era complicado, hubiera preferido ser un beta, sinceramente eso de la jerarquía de géneros le parecía muy absurdo.

—Buenos días —lo saludó su roommate, quien lucía una cara de recién levantado, en el año que llevaba conociéndolo notó que Akaashi Keiji no era una persona madrugadora.

—Buenos días, ¿Hoy tienes clases matutinas?

—Mmmm... —cuando parecía que ya no iba a contestar por fin dijo algo–. Lunes, ¿Lunes? Lunes, mmmm no, la primera empieza a las 12:00 a.m... Creo —se fue al baño sin esperar una respuesta.

A Shirabu le sorprendía que pudiera caminar por el departamento con los ojos cerrados y aún así no chocar con nada.

6:00 a.m. aún era temprano y debido a que estaba viviendo en la residencia universitaria el campus no estaba a más de 5 minutos. De cualquier forma, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a adelantar algunas lecturas pendientes en la biblioteca. Tomó sus llaves, las metió en la mochila y se dirigió al campus.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, que estaba completamente vacía a excepción de 3 o 4 personas además del bibliotecario, se sentó en su lugar habitual. Notó la presencia de otra persona en una mesa cercana, era su senpai Ushijima Wakatoshi quien también estaba leyendo algunos libros. Aunque ya era costumbre encontrárselo en la biblioteca a una hora tan temprana. No es como si Shirabu hubiera ido a la biblioteca a esa hora con la intención de verlo, no, para nada era eso. 

—Ah —suspiró. Este no era momento de distraerse, el segundo año de medicina no era nada fácil, tenía que apresurarse en terminar todo el material pendiente antes que se acumulara más, claro no sin echarle una que otra mirada disimulada al otro chico.

Ushijima era un estudiante de tercer año de medicina, era alto, fornido e imponente, algo así como el estereotipo de la apariencia de un alfa. Siempre mostraba una expresión impertérrita, Kenjiro no recordaba cuántas veces sus pensamientos se habían desviado a imaginarse qué tipo de expresiones podría hacer el mayor, que tal si Shirabu fuera el origen de esas reacciones... Pero a quién quería engañar, lo más probable es que el mayor ni siquiera supiera de su existencia. Vio que ya estaba por iniciar su primera clase así que cerró el libro y se dirigió al aula.

❖❖❖

Ushijima vio como el pequeño omega (aunque para ser justos para Wakatoshi la mayoría de personas eran pequeñas aún estando por encima de la estatura promedio) que solía encontrarse seguido en la biblioteca se iba, probablemente a alguna clase.

Al principio se lo encontró un par de veces en horas donde aún no empezaban las clases, y ahora el alfa iba a leer todos los días desde temprano aunque no tuviera lecturas pendientes, no estaba muy seguro de por qué. 

—Waka-toshi-kun~ —dijo con musicalidad el chico de cabello rojo muy oscuro mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Hola, Tendo —Saludó a su mejor amigo desde la preparatoria. 

—Mmmm parece que hoy tampoco estaban muy interesantes los libros, ¿Eh, Wakatoshi-kun~? –el aludido levantó la mirada del libro para ver a su amigo y darle entender que no sabía a qué se refería. El otro suspiró dramáticamente—. No te hagas el inocente~ últimamente siempre que te encuentro en la biblioteca te veo comiéndote con la mirada a ese chico en vez de leer~. 

¿Comiendo... Con la mirada? _«¿Cómo era posible?»_ pensó Wakatoshi para sí, a veces Tendo decía cosas sin sentido. Eligió no responder nada. 

—Mmmm~ así que prefieres evadir la pregunta, ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo invitas a salir? No creo que exista una persona que se atreva a rechazarte, menos un omega —su amigo lo miró igual de estoico que siempre. 

—¿Para qué? —respondió confuso. 

—No te puedo dar todas las respuestas de la vida, mi pequeño saltamontes -Ushijima aún no le tomaba el hilo a la conversación pero asintió con solemnidad— ¿Al menos sabes su nombre? 

—Kenjiro. Shirabu Kenjiro.

—¿Lo conoces? 

—No, solo escuché a unos compañeros hablando de él. 

—Parece que tienes competencia, mi querido amigo~. 

A la hora del almuerzo se dirigieron a la mesa que solían compartir con sus amigos. 

—Ah, yo pensaba que hoy podría ser un buen día —exclamó Oikawa al ver entrar a Ushijima y Tendo. 

—No seas grosero desde tan temprano —le reprendió Daichi. 

—Sí, papá —respondió Toru con toda su atención puesta en el teléfono, lo más probable es que le hubiera dicho papá sin darse cuenta, aunque con él nunca se sabe. 

—Mándale mis saludos a Iwaizumi —añadió Kuroo en tono burlesco. 

—Mmmm no quiero —exclamó el castaño a la vez que le sacaba la lengua. 

—Hey, hey hey, ¿Me extrañaron? —un chico de cabellos grises acaba de llegar a la mesa. 

—Obviamente, bro —dijo el de ojos gatunos. 

—Bro... 

—Extraño a mi Semi-semi —dijo Satori de la nada, con un tono acaramelado, estaba enamorado de Eita desde la preparatoria, era muy obvio en realidad, aunque los demás no estaban seguros de si Semi no estaba enterado o si simplemente intentaba hacerse el tonto con el tema. El pelirrojo llamó a su amigo para saber si llegaría pronto. 

—¿Si? 

—Semi~, ¿Ya estás en camino a la cafetería? 

—Ah, sí, de hecho acabo de llegar por la puerta norte, dame un minuto mientras termino de arreglar unos detalles de un trabajo grupal.

Satori dirigió su mirada hacia el de cabellos cenizas, pero captó algo que no esperaba. Semi estaba acompañado de un chico de cabello negro revuelto y por nada más y nada menos que por el famoso Shirabu Kenjiro. Este sí que era un inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. 

—Hey, Semi-semi, ¿Qué hacías hablando con el amor platónico de Wakatoshi? 

Todos los de la mesa se quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar esto, excepto por Satori y por el directamente involucrado.

—¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE USHIWAKA NO ES UN ROBOT SIN SENTIMIENTOS? Toda mi vida ha sido un engaño —Toru fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Parece que llegó la primavera para alguien —añadió Kuroo.

—Así como lo oyen —rio Satori— ¿Y bien? 

—¿Mmmm? Bueno, presumo que Ushijima es un buen amigo por lo que si no es Akaashi debes referirte a Shirabu.

—¿AGAASHEE ESTUVO AQUÍ? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?! —el chico de cabellos grises se levantó repentinamente de la mesa para ir en busca de Akaashi, aunque no tenía de idea de dónde estaba el azabache, así que lo más probable es que terminara regresando en un par de minutos.

—Deberías invitarlo a algún lugar y decir que llevarás a unos amigos —le incitó Tetsuro a Semi—. No todos los días suceden acontecimientos como este, tenemos que ayudar a nuestro bro. 

—Shirabu no es una persona que disfrute salir, aunque si le digo a Akaashi que lo obligué quizá funcione, pero primero tengo que convencer a Akaashi. 

—Chicos, chicos —intervino Daichi—. Creo que primero hay que escuchar la opinión de Ushijima al respecto —todos voltearon a ver al sujeto en cuestión. 

—Parece una persona agradable, no estoy en contra de conocerlo —respondió con simpleza. Sin embargo, Tendo podría jurar que por un segundo vio algo parecido a un rubor en el rostro de Wakatoshi, pero podría haber sido sólo su imaginación.


	2. Primer Amor

Bokuto se halló corriendo en busca de Akaashi, no lo había visto en todo el día y probablemente esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de encontrarselo en todo el día, pues era época de exámenes y como si fuera poco este año el azabache había empezado en la academia policial.

 _«Ah, Akaashi sí que es increíble»_ pensó Kotaro.

Si bien se conocían hace poco más de un año, el chico había logrado convertirse en alguien importante en su vida. Paró en seco. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar su amigo, por lo que decidió enviarle un mensaje.

Me: Akaasheee ( ´ ▽ ' )ﾉ

Keiji (≧ω≦): ¿Si?

Me: Donde ewtas????

Me: Escuché que estabas en la cafetería :]

Keiji (≧ω≦): Sí, acabo de salir de ahí. Ahora mismo estoy en la máquina expendedora de la puerta norte.

Me: Ewperameeee

Apenas envió el mensaje se apresuró en llegar al lugar en cuestión. Ahí se encontraba Akaashi con su roommate.

—¡Hola! Akaashee, Shibaru —Shirabu ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo, se había resignado desde hace meses a que le llamara así, en cambio ambos chicos asintieron en modo de saludo mientras tomaban sus respectivas bebidas, después de todo solo tenían 10 minutos para comer algo e ir a su siguiente clase que estaba en otro edificio.

—Shirabu puedes adelantarte —el más bajo asintió y se fue, de cualquier forma se sentía como el tercero en discordia cuando estaba con esos dos—. Bokuto-san, solo puedo quedarme 5 minutos, tengo que ir al edificio nuevo para mi siguiente clase.

—Te puedo acompañar a tu clase, así podremos pasar más tiempo juntos —dijo el mayor. Akaashi ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios por parte del bicolor, quien evidentemente los hacía sin ninguna intención de coquetear; sin embargo, últimamente su corazón y su cerebro parecían tener ideas diferentes con respecto a Bokuto.

—Tampoco tiene mucho tiempo para almorz-

—¡No te preocupes por eso! —lo interrumpió el de ojos dorados.

Keiji suspiró y se resignó a que lo acompañara, a veces Kotaro podía ser muy terco con algunas cosas. No obstante, se alegró de poder pasar 5 minutos más a su lado. Hablaron un poco de su semana y los exámenes que tenían pendientes aunque no entendieran lo que decía el otro, pues Kotaro estudiaba medicina y Keiji literatura, aún así escuchaban atentamente al otro. Después el menor tuvo casi que obligarlo a que no se subiera con él al elevador.

Una vez en el piso de su clase, Akaashi pegó su frente a la pared más cercana y soltó un fuerte suspiro, en su rostro se podía notar un leve rubor, recientemente sucedían episodios similares después de despedirse de Bokuto.

—Mmm, sip, definitivamente vi eso —dijo Kenjiro con tono divertido.

—Ca-cállate, puedes opinar cuando te atrevas a hablarle a Ushijima-san.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo —exclamó un chico con las puntas teñidas de rubio.

—Hola Kenma —lo saludó Akaashi, el otro solo asintió sin quitar la vista de su consola.

—¿No vas a decir nada de la escenita que acabas de formar? —inquirió divertido el castaño, el otro solo fingió no escucharlo—. Se nota a leguas que ese alfa está loco por ti, ¿Si no por qué te seguiría a todos lados?

—No tengo miedo de que me rechace, aunque tampoco es que esté seguro de que siente algo por mí… En fin, creo que un alfa dominante como Bokuto-san será más feliz al lado de un omega y no de un beta. Solo olvídenlo, ¿Si? No quiero hablar del tema. 

—Jummm —fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta del de ojos almendrados. _«Tú no puedes decidir eso por él»_ Fue lo que pensó el otro, pero no lo dijo, sabía que el tema de Bokuto era un poco delicado para Akaashi.

—Por otro lado, Kenma y yo si te podemos ayudar a que conozcas a Ushijima-san.

—¿Eh? No, no, no es necesario, además no es como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en mi vida amorosa. Mejor entremos al salón, la clase ya está por empezar —Respondió lo más despreocupado que pudo, aunque no engañó a nadie.

El trío se dirigió al aula donde tomaban su electiva. La clase transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, pero no se libraron de la tarea semanal, luego de terminada la clase se separaron; Kenma tenía otra clase, Kenjiro se iba a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando y Akaashi solo iba a comer algo y regresar a su apartamento, los lunes eran su día más desocupado por lo que llegaba al apartamento a adelantar lecturas, de martes a sábados tenía que dividirse entre las clases de literatura y la academia policial por lo que apenas tenía tiempo para respirar.

La verdad es que Akaashi no prestó mucha atención a la clase electiva y tampoco podía concentrarse en terminar sus lecturas, su mente divagaba en esos brillantes ojos ambarinos que tanto le fascinaban, lo que había empezado como un pequeño crush en Bokuto se había transformado en enamoramiento muy profundo.

De hecho, era el primer amor de Keiji, si, tenía 19 años y no iba a negar que se había sentido atraído hacia otras personas antes, incluso tuvo una novia, si contaba la chica con la que salió durante dos semanas en la escuela media porque no supo cómo rechazarla ya que eran amigos cercanos. Pero Bokuto era más que eso, se había acostumbrado a su presencia constante, un día se encontró pensando en él sin ningún motivo y otro día sin darse cuenta se quedaba observando su sonrisa, como si ellos dos fueran los únicos seres existiendo en el universo.

Al principio intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que sus sentimientos no eran más que amistad, empero llegado un punto fue imposible negar que se había enamorado perdidamente de su amigo.

Muchos dicen que el amor es algo hermoso, una experiencia indescriptible, pero si él tuviera que resumirlo en otra palabra además de hermoso sería sin duda miedo, miedo a que lo rechace y su amistad no vuelva a ser la misma, miedo a que lo corresponda y después de mucho tiempo se arrepienta de haberlo escogido a él vez de a alguien que le pudiera dar la posibilidad de tener una familia.

La realidad era que Akaashi solo quería lo mejor para Kotaro, aun si esto implicaba tener que verlo feliz al lado de otra persona que no fuera él, por mucho que el mero pensamiento le desgarrara el alma en mil pedazos.

❖❖❖

Bokuto regresó a la cafetería con sus compañeros, tenía menos de 10 minutos para almorzar e ir a su siguiente clase, pero haber acompañado a Akaashi a su siguiente clase valió la pena, si no lo hubiera hecho no habría podido verlo hasta quien sabe cuando.

Aun con prisas y todo Kotaro se dispuso a devorar un enorme almuerzo, una personal normal no habría terminado esa cantidad de comida en menos de media hora, pero el alfa evidentemente no era una persona normal y nada más haber empezado ya estaba por terminar. Mientras se apresuraba por terminar intentaba entender de qué hablaban sus amigos, nunca había sido muy brillante fuera de lo académico y para rematar había llegado cuando la conversación ya estaba bastante avanzada.

—No lo sé, ni siquiera tiene sentido que le diga que lo lleve consigo a la reunión de nuestro trabajo grupal —exclamó Semi.

—¿Pero qué tan amargado puede ser alguien para no querer ir a una fiesta con sus amigos? —opinó Oikawa, la sola idea de que alguien no quisiera ir a una fiesta a esta edad le parecía inconcebible.

—No siempre se niega, pero en época de exámenes no sale de la biblioteca —Ushijima no cambió su expresión pero de repente sintió un fuerte impulso de ir a la biblioteca en lo que quedaba de la época de exámenes, lástima que en 5 minutos tuviera otra clase…

—¿Mmmm? ¿Dijeron Shibaru, el roommate de Akaashi? —intervino Bokuto al reconocer el nombre.

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Daichi.

—Sip, él y Akaashi son bastante unidos.

—Vaya vaya, se me acaba de ocurrir una excelente idea —los ojos felinos del Kuroo no prometían nada bueno…


	3. ¿Me Conoce?

Bokuto: Estás libre el domingo???

Me: ¿Por?

Bokuto: Vamos a hacer una fiesta (´▽ ')

Bokuto: En casa de mis padres

Me: ¿Fiesta por qué?

Bokuto: Para celebrar que se acabaron los exámenes :D

Me: No lo sé, sabes que los domingos son mi día de descanso

Bokuto: Tienes que veniiiiir

Bokuto: Por favorrrrrrrrr

Bokuto: Si quieres puedes traer a Shibaru >.<

Me: Está bien, lo pensaré

Si se lo hubiera pedido otra persona hubiera rechazado la invitación sin pensarlo dos veces pero cuando se trataba de Bokuto a Akaashi se le hacía muy difícil negarse a cualquier tipo de suplica.

 _«Está bien distraerse de cuando en cuando»_ intentó convencerse de que estaba considerando ir a la fiesta por razones distintas a que Bokuto se lo había pedido.

—Ken, ¿Estás?—el azabache tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, quien le dijo que entrara.

—¿Qué pasa, Kei? —Shirabu estaba leyendo un libro, pero apartó la vista para darle toda su atención a Akaashi.

—Esto… Bokuto-san me invitó a una fiesta el domingo.

—¿Felicidades? Pero si buscas consejos sobre citas lo mejor sería acudir a alguien que tenga al menos algo de experiencia en el campo —replicó sin entender por qué había ido a su cuarto.

—No es una cita —aclaró sin perder la compostura, ya se estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comentarios por parte del otro—. Me dijo que te invitara.

—Nuevamente, creo que estás preguntándole a la persona equivocada.

—Es en la casa de Bokuto-san así que es muy probable que Ushijima-san vaya —el de ojos avellana lo miró sin ocultar su repentino cambio de opinión.

—Bueno, hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta…

Pese a que no lo admitía en voz alta, Shirabu estaba un poco (solo un poco) emocionado de tener la posibilidad de encontrarse a Wakatoshi en un lugar que no fuera la biblioteca. A lo mejor incluso podrían intercambiar un par de palabras, así al menos tendría el derecho de decir que eran conocidos.

Kenjiro estaba tan distraído con la idea de volverse cercano a su crush que en la mitad de la semana, cuando se dirigía a su siguiente clase, solo se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su maletín en la biblioteca ya estando al frente del aula.

Un libro o un cuaderno eran algo aceptable ¡¿Pero la mochila?! ¡Tenía la cabeza en las nubes! Regresó lo más rápido que pudo al lugar pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio: Ushijima estaba sentado en la mesa donde había dejado su mochila.

Tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos un par de veces para comprobar que no se trataba solo de otra de sus fantasías con el chico, tomó una bocanada de aire en un intento de ganar valor para acercarse, si no se apresuraba iba a llegar tarde.

—La olvidaste —señaló el de ojos oliva al notar la presencia del más pequeño a su lado, habló como si tuvieran toda la confianza del mundo.

—¿Eh? ¡A-ah! Sí, volví cuando me di cuenta, gracias Ushijima-san —el mayor parecía sorprendido.

Recapituló mentalmente todo lo que había dicho y se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre, aun cuando en realidad nunca habían hablado y tampoco tenía otra razón para conocerlo, como una clase compartida. La explicación más razonable para justificarse era decirle que era muy famoso en el campus (lo que no era mentira).

Antes de que el omega pudiera aclarar cualquier malentendido el alfa lo interrumpió.

—De nada, Shirabu —fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del otro antes de marcharse.

—¿Sa-sabe mi nombre? —murmuró para sí después de unos segundos de estar petrificado por el reciente descubrimiento.

¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre? Lo más lógico era que había revisado un libreta para saber a quién pertenecía la mochila ¿Pero por qué no solo la llevo a objetos perdidos en vez de esperar a que volvieran por ella?

A juzgar por lo veloz que había abandonado el recinto se podía deducir que estaba esperando a que recogieran la mochila para poder irse a una clase. Clase. Sentía que estaba olvidando algo… ¡Su clase de histología debió comenzar hace ya un par de minutos! Se puso la mochila en el hombre y caminó rumbo al aula.

❖❖❖

El día de la fiesta llegó en un cerrar de ojos, después de todo el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes y también cuando tienes 5 exámenes en la semana para los cuales te privaste de muchas horas de sueño.

A diferencia de Shirabu, quien pudo descansar el sábado, Akaashi tuvo que conformarse con dormir desde las 11 p.m. del sábado (hora en la que por fin salió de la academia policial) hasta las 3 de la tarde del domingo.

Kenjiro estaba pensando en llamar a una ambulancia en caso de que su amigo ya hubiera abandonado este mundo (¿O quizá sería mejor a la policía?) cuando vio a Keiji salir por fin de su habitación. Las hebras azabache estaban mucho más desordenadas que de costumbre pero su rostro había recobrado la vitalidad que había perdido con el estrés de la semana.

—Es bueno saber que no voy a ir a la de hoy fiesta con un zombi —el recién resucitado aún estaba en piloto automático así que solo murmuró un “Mmmm” como respuesta.

Después de deleitarse con el enorme almuerzo que había preparado el castaño, pues sabía que su roommate ni siquiera había cenado ayer por lo cansado que estaba; empezaron a alistarse ya que la fiesta iniciaba a las 6:00 p.m., teniendo en mente que algunos tenían clase a primera hora el lunes.

En ese mismo momento, en la casa de los padres de Bokuto —quienes no estaban enterados de la fiesta que se iba a llevar a cabo, pues habían viajado y le confiaron la responsabilidad a su hijo… Grave error— el grupo de amigos se encontraba terminando de traer las botanas y las bebidas para la fiesta, excepto por Oikawa y Kuroo que discutían por la Playlist de música.

—Muy bien, repasemos el plan una vez más —instó Tetsuro cuando todo estuvo listo— ¿Bokuto?

—Tengo que pasar toda la fiesta al lado de Akaashi, aunque eso ya lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo dijeran…

—Eso ya lo sabemos, el verdadero reto está en que lo separes de Shirabu —recalcó Daichi.

—Mmmm yo no creo que sea necesario armar tanto alboroto. Escúchame Ushiwaka —dijo el castaño—, ya hicimos suficiente por ti organizando esta fiesta, si de verdad quieres acercarte a ese chico hazlo tú mismo, no sé dile hola o algo por lo menos —finalizó antes de salir dramáticamente de la sala a abrir la puerta, los invitados ya empezaban a llegar.

Nadie opinó más nada al respecto, Ushijima por su parte tomó nota mental de lo que dijo su amigo.

—¡Iwa-chan! Te extrañé —el castaño le dio un fuerte abrazo al otro.

—Primero déjanos entrar, Mierda-kawa —al moreno lo acompañaba Kozume, quien de hecho era su roommate. 

—Tan romántico como siempre —Oikawa se apartó y los dejó pasar—. No dije que tú te podías ir —le susurró al oído a Iwaizumi mientras lo arrinconaba contra una pared.

—Quítate, Basura-kawa —ordenó el más bajo sin mostrar algún cambio en su rostro.

Antes de que Hajime volviera a arruinar el ambiente Toru se abalanzó sobre sus labios y tomó el control del beso —el otro no se opuso.

Empezó lento y tierno pero teniendo ganas de más le mordió el labio inferior para poder introducir su lengua y poder expresarle a través de un beso salvaje y apasionado todo el deseo y la añoranza acumulada después de varios días sin verse.

El moreno gemía sobre la boca del castaño sin separarse ni por un segundo, se sentía tan bien que sin notarlo empezó a liberar feromonas, ahí fue cuando el más alto detuvo el beso.

—Mi omega es el más lindo de todos~ —declaró Oikawa apenas a centímetros de la cara sonrojada de su novio.

—Ya estropeaste la atmósfera con esa estúpida frase —le propinó una patada en la espinilla para liberarse del kabe-don—. No soy tuyo, ni porque esté marcado, alfa idiota —dijo mientras se dirigía adonde estaban los demás.

Poco a poco más de sus amigos empezaron a llegar en grupos: Tendo y Semi, Kageyama, Lev, Konoha y Tsukishima, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka y Yamamoto, entre otros.

Cuando después de un rato no había rastro de Akaashi ni de Shirabu, ya estaban pensando que habían armado una fiesta sin motivo alguno —No es como si no fueran a divertirse de igual manera— e iban a decirle a Bokuto que le enviara un mensaje al azabache cuando el bicolor sintió varias esencias muy dulces, la primera era una combinación de frutos rojos y pies de moras, la segunda era un aroma como naranjas y mandarinas, otra era una fragancia floral y la última una mezcla de canela con miel.

Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta y por ahí pasaba un grupo donde sólo reconoció Sugawara y a un castaño que era amigo de Kuroo cuyo nombre era Yaku si mal no recordaba, junto a ellos iba un chico de cabello naranja y por último las dos personas más esperadas de la noche: Akaashi y Shirabu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, espero que les esté gustando intento no hacerlos tan largos para que no se aburran, por otro lado varios debieron sacarse de onda cuando vieron que Iwa era omega pero Oikawa top is my religion so tenía que hacerlo alfa ( °٢° )


	4. Fiesta [1]

Bokuto le avisó a su grupo de amigos que los "objetivos" habían llegado. Era hora de intentar poner en marcha su plan.

—Akaasheee, ¡Viniste! —el anfitrión le dio la bienvenida— ¡Y Shibaru también! Vamos vamos, por acá están las bebidas.

Ambos chicos lo siguieron después de un breve intercambio de saludos.

La casa estaba bastante congestionada, los chicos reconocían a una que otra persona de la universidad, aunque la mayoría eran desconocidos para ellos. Kotaro se detuvo en una mesa llena de botellas de alcohol, heladeras con cervezas y un montón de botanas y aperitivos.

A un par de metros de distancia se encontraban las mentes maestras detrás del plan: Kuroo, Oikawa, Tendo, Daichi y por supuesto Wakatoshi. Daba la casualidad de que Semi y Kenma, quienes eran los únicos otros conocidos de Shirabu además de Bokuto y Akaashi, habían ido junto a Iwaizumi a otro lugar en ese preciso momento.

—¡Akaashi! —exclamó el albino como si de repente hubiera hecho un increíble descubrimiento—. Acompáñame un momento.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, yo solo… —echó un vistazo a sus amigos en busca de ayuda y distinguió un par de "Distráelo" vocalizados exageradamente con sus bocas—. Yo necesito distraerte —Kuroo se pasó la mano por la cara en señal de exasperación, Oikawa solo soltó una risa "disimulada"—. Eh, digo no es eso —Akaashi no estaba comprendiendo nada, pero todo el asunto le parecía un poco sospechoso. Tendo hizo una mímica que simulaba un baile— ¿Pisar hormigas…?

—Bokuto-san no entien-

—¡Ah! ¡Bailar! Baila conmigo —declaró en un repentino momento de iluminación, lo tomó de la mano sin ningún pudor y lo arrastró al centro de la sala donde ya había personas danzando.

En ese momento la música que sonaba era electrónica así que lo único que se podían limitar a hacer era saltar y mover los brazos como desquiciados. O al menos eso es lo que se puede esperar de una persona normal y evidentemente Bokuto no era una persona normal.

Puso sus manos en la cintura de Akaashi y se acercó tanto que ahora sus cabezas casi reposaban en el hombro del otro, parecía que estaban a punto de bailar el vals o algún tipo de música lenta.

—No creo que esta canción se baile de esta manera.

—¿Qué? Soporté muchas prácticas con Kuroo para poder aprender… —dijo apartándose un poco para ver el rostro del menor, se veía notablemente decaído.

—No me molesta si lo hacemos a nuestro modo, Bokuto-san —aclaró, estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo con tal de que el de ojos ámbar no hiciera ese tipo de expresión. La luz volvió a los ojos del otro y retornó a la posición anterior.

—En serio eres el mejor, Keiji —murmuró muy cerca de su oído.

Lo único que deseaba Akaashi en ese momento era que su amigo no escuchara los fuertes latidos que producía su corazón a causa de lo que acababa de escuchar.

❖❖❖

Shirabu ahora estaba a su propia suerte.

Akaashi había sido arrastrado por Bokuto a la pista de baile y no divisaba a ningún otro conocido cerca, ni siquiera a cierto senpai que esperaba encontrarse en la fiesta.

No tenía elección, tendría que hacer uso de la técnica reservada para este tipo de situaciones: fingir que estaba ocupado haciendo algo en su celular, aunque en realidad no sería mala idea contactar a Kozume o a Semi.

Un muchacho, alfa a juzgar por las feromonas que empezó a liberar se acercó a él.

—Hola ¿Estás solo? —le preguntó coqueto.

—No. Vine con un amigo.

Genial.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba ir de fiesta.

Los alfas siempre se creen irresistibles por el simple hecho de tratar con omegas ¿Acaso no sabían que si no se encuentran en celo no van a reaccionar a menos de que expulsen una cantidad exagerada de feromonas? Sin estar bajo el efecto de ese encanto eran simples mortales que muy probablemente serían rechazados por pasarse de listos.

Sin embargo, el otro elemento de la ecuación para que tantos alfas se acercaran a él era que el de ojos almendrados era una persona muy atractiva y —aunque él lo ignorara— tenía muchos pretendientes, tanto en la universidad como cuando iba a fiestas.

—Oh~ pero yo no veo a ningún amigo ¿Estás intentando deshacerte de mí?

—Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta —respondió sin una pizca de interés en su voz y sin dejar de teclear algo en su teléfono.

—Al menos mírame antes de rechazarme —¿Por qué era tan molesto? Kenjiro apartó su vista del teléfono para confrontarlo.

Tenía que admitir que el alfa era bastante apuesto, lástima que fuera un completo patán y que él ya estuviera interesado en alguien más.

—¿Algo más? —añadió después de verlo por un segundo y continuar mensajeando a Kenma (quien misteriosamente no le respondía a pesar de siempre tener el celular a la mano).

—Tú... —a lo lejos se escuchó un "¡Terushima! Apresúrate y trae las bebidas". El rubio teñido lo observó unos segundos más antes de irse sin mediar más palabras.

Cinco pares de ojos habían sido testigos de todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—No parece muy dispuesto a conocer gente —señaló Daichi.

—Tú puedes, bro —Tetsuro alentó a Ushijima sin dejar de tomar fotos a la peculiar forma de bailar de Bokuto y Akaashi, después su amigo se lo tendría que agradecer. _«Quizá se las pueda vender»_ pensó con sorna.

—¡Hazlo caer en tus encantos, Wakatoshi-kun! —lo animó el pelirrojo.

Ushijima asintió y volteó a ver a Oikawa en caso de que tuviera algunas palabras de motivación que agregar, el aludido solo volteó los ojos en señal de exasperación. 

—¿Esperas que te dé un discurso? Si quieres conquistarlo ve antes de que alguien más empiece a coquetearle —esta frase en especial le dio el valor necesario al más alto para acercarse al omega.

Wakatoshi vertió por su garganta lo último que quedaba de la cerveza que se estaba tomando y se dirigió a su objetivo sin mirar atrás.

—Hola, Shirabu.

—Ho-hola, Ushijima-san —le devolvió el saludo el castaño. Había adoptado una actitud totalmente diferente a la que tuvo con el alfa que le precedió, bastaba con ver que había dejado de utilizar su teléfono y dirigía toda su atención a su senpai. 

Varios pares de ojos interrogaban a Ushijima al ver la naturalidad con la que saludaba al menor ¡¿No se suponía que no se conocían?! ¿Si no para qué habían planeado una fiesta de un día para otro?

Todo hubiera ido bien si no fuera porque al parecer ni Kenjiro ni Wakatoshi eran personas conversadoras. Solo estaban ahí sumidos en un silencio absoluto.

—Parece que tendremos que intervenir —indicó Tendo. Los cinco se acercaron a la pareja.

—¿Eres amigo de Wakatoshi? —preguntó Oikawa, como si ellos mismos no hubieran concertado todo un plan para juntarlos.

—Ah, yo-

—Algo así —contestó Ushijima.

Shirabu no entendía cuándo pasaron de desconocidos a “algo así como amigos” pero en estos momentos ese era el misterio que menos le interesaba develar.

—Mmm~ Bueno todo amigo de un amigo es nuestro amigo —afirmó Tendo.

Justo en ese momento llegó Akaashi secundado por su pareja de baile, con ellos además venían Kenma, Semi e Iwaizumi junto a otras dos personas: Un chico de cabello gris y otro pelinegro de ojos azules un tanto más alto.

Después de un par de presentaciones todos empezaron a hablar con sus amigos de tal manera que Shirabu estaba conversando con Semi, Kozume y Akaashi mientras que el de ojos oliva volvía a estar con su escuadrón de estrategia...

 _«De seguir las cosas así el plan conseguirle pareja a Ushiwaka será todo un fracaso»_ caviló Oikawa.

Aunque el castaño era el que más se quejaba sobre ayudar a su amigo, no podía dejar que las cosas terminaran así después de llegar tan lejos. No tenía que ver con que Wakatoshi luciera desanimado después de no avanzar prácticamente nada con el omega. 

—¡Atención! ¡Atención! —los llamó Toru—. No tiene mucho sentido aislarnos en grupos, la idea de una fiesta es socializar y conocer gente nueva.

—¡Tienes razón, bro! —apoyó Kotaro.

—¿Tienen una mejor idea para pasar el rato? —inquirió Semi.

—¿Qué tal verdad o reto? —propuso Sugawara.

—Oh no, no, no. Nunca jamás, no de nuevo —se negó Hajime—. Créeme, no es una buena idea.

—Estás exagerando… —señaló Tendo.

—No del todo —intervino Daichi.

—¿Alguien tiene otra sugerencia? —preguntó Akaashi. 

—Ya sé, juguemos yo nunca, nunca~ —dijo Toru—. Pero para que sea más interesante los que no lo han hecho son los que tienen que tomar un shot, así la persona que dice la situación siempre tiene que beber.

—¿Por qué tan de repente quieres cambiar las reglas? —indagó Daichi.

—¡Los santurrones son los que tienen que beber! Así se empiezan a divertir de una vez por todas.

—Por favor, que sean situaciones interesantes —pidió Kuroo.

Nadie se opuso a la idea así que hicieron una ronda, algunos sentados en el mueble y los demás en el piso.


	5. Fiesta [2]

—Pero nunca he bebido… —susurró Kageyama lo suficientemente alto como para que Oikawa lo escuchara.

—Mmmm bueno cada uno tendrá un solo turno, si Tobio-chan nunca ha bebido no se puede esperar mucho de él. Lo más probable es que tenga que tomarse los trece shots y no voy a ser niñera de nadie —declaró el castaño—. Empieza tú Tobio-chan, los menores primero.

—Eh, está bien. Yo Nunca… ¿Me he enamorado? —acto seguido bebió, fue el único que lo hizo en realidad.

Todos miraron expectantes a Shirabu que era el que estaba a la derecha del pelinegro.

—Yo nunca me he enamorado de uno de mis mejores amigos —le tiró una indirecta bastante directa a Keiji.

A pesar de eso Kageyama, Ushijima y él fueron los que tomaron un shot. Algunos casos eran bastante predecibles como Kenma y Kuroo, Oikawa e Iwaizumi, Akaashi («Si lo hubiera hecho le habría hecho escupir ese shot» no pudo evitar pensar Kenjiro.); y otras un poco más sorpresivas —al menos para él— como Semi.

—Yo nunca he pensado que me confundí de carrera —continuó Ushijima. Nuevamente el de ojos oliva y el ojiazul que inició el juego fueron los únicos que bebieron.

De un primiparo era de esperarse que aún no se diera cuenta que la universidad era como aprender a manejar bicicleta, solo que la bicicleta está en llamas. Y tú estás en llamas. Y todo lo demás está en llamas. Y por supuesto la otra persona en cuestión era Wakatoshi ¿Acaso tenía algún defecto además de su sensibilidad emocional que apenas alcanzaba el nivel de un jabón? 

—Yo nunca me he levantado sin recordar lo que hice el día anterior después de emborracharme —prosiguió Eita. Esta vez los que bebieron fueron Shirabu, Akaashi, Kageyama y el de cabello ceniza.

 _«Parecen un grupo bastante salvaje ¿O así es el 99% de los universitarios?»_ reflexionó Kenjiro.

—Yo nunca he tenido un amigo con derechos —Akaashi parecía responder a la indirecta de Kenjiro porque el castaño fue el único que no bebió.

Los demás ni siquiera se molestaron en ocultar su desconcierto. El de ojos almendrados emulaba ser la imagen misma de la inocencia.

Kenjiro se empezaba a sentir incómodo con toda la atención que estaba captando, tal vez hubiera sido mejor mentir si iba a ser juzgado así… Era consciente de que con su personalidad seria y su imagen de estudiante perfecto y responsable no parecía el tipo de persona que entablaría una relación como aquella ¿Era tan inaudito acaso? Una cosa es lo que muestras al público y otra lo que decides hacer con tu vida privada.

Keiji notó la incomodidad de su amigo casi de inmediato. El azabache sabía que los demás no lo hacían con malas intenciones, solo se habían impresionado pues el omega era muy tierno, tanto que a veces podías olvidar que ya era universitario. De cualquier forma no le parecía muy cortés su reacción, estaba a punto de intervenir pero el de ojos oliva se adelantó. 

—Bokuto, es tu turno —Indicó Wakatoshi, sacando a todos del transe.

—¡Espera, todavía sigo pensando! —al parecer el de apariencia de búho no le había dado mayor trasfondo a lo de Shirabu, estaba más bien empeñado en escoger la situación que iba a decir— ¡Ah, lo tengo! Yo nunca he mentido jugando yo nunca, nunca.

Además del que estaba de turno, Daichi, Tobio, Ushijima, Shirabu y Tendo llevaron un trago a sus bocas.

—¡Todos son unos tramposos! —declaró el pelirrojo indignado—. Ya ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti Semi-Semi —le reprochó a su amigo quien solo se encogió de hombros—. Muy bien, sigo yo. Yo nunca he anudado a alguien o me han anudado.

Las parejas del grupo, Kozume y Tetsuro y Hajime y Toru, se abstuvieron de beber. 

—Ustedes si que son aburridos, espero que al menos esos shots los pongan de ánimo —exclamó Kuroo—. De acuerdo, yo nunca he estado en un trío u orgía.

Todos sin excepción tomaron.

—¿En serio? ¿Nadie? —Semi parecía sorprendido de que sus dementes amigos no hubieran hecho algo así... Aún.

—Bueno, no puedo dejar que nadie vea la hermosura de mi om- ¡Auch! Uh bien, de Iwa-chan~.

—Yo solo necesito a mi gatito —el pelinegro intentó besar la mejilla del teñido pero este lo apartó con su mano y continuó con el juego...

—Yo nunca he llamado a mi ex para pedirle llorando que volvamos después de haber bebido —continuó Kenma.

Todos tomaron un shot menos Kuroo.

—Apuesto que es ex es Kozume —rio Sugawara.

—Te dije que no quería venir —le dijo Kenma a un Kuroo que parecía arrepentirse de todas las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida.

—Yo nunca he besado a alguien sin saber su nombre —agregó Koshi.

A excepción de Toru, Semi y Bokuto todos tomaron un shot.

—¿Bro? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Quién? —preguntó atropelladamente Kuroo.

—Bueno fue en la secundaria, ella se me confesó. Me dijo su nombre, o eso creo. Luego cuando la rechacé me besó antes de huir —alegó el de cabello bicolor intentando recordar.

—Todo un galán —le sonrió socarronamente Kuroo.

—¿Y por qué no me preguntan a mí? —se quejó Oikawa.

—¿Es en serio? Me sorprendería más si no lo hubieras hecho —se burló Daichi—. En fin, yo nunca he tenido algo de una noche. 

Quien no bebió en esta oportunidad fue el pelirrojo.

—Woah. No sabía eso —fue lo que alcanzó a decir Eita con tono indiferente, aunque Akaashi creyó oír temblar ligeramente su voz.

—¡Mi turno! Mmm~ Pues yo nunca he gemido tanto en el acto que mis vecinos han ido a quejarse para que haga menos ruido —dijo Oikawa mientras posaba su atención en Iwa. 

Todos los participantes tomaron un shot menos Hajime, quien además de sonrojado hasta las orejas parecía estar apunto de cometer un asesinato. Pero ya habría tiempo de desquitarse, era su turno después de todo.

—Yo nunca he organizado una fiesta para que mi amigo pueda hablar con su crush. O soy ese amigo —agregó al ver que Wakatoshi acercaba un shot a su boca.

—No me digan que están hablando de esta fiesta —exclamó Keiji más afirmando que preguntando. 

—¡Oh! ¿Estás bien Kageyama? —gritó Tetsuro de la nada, aunque sus intenciones de cambiar el tema eran más que evidente no era del todo una mentira.

Kageyama parecía estar un poco mareado y tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

La predicción de Oikawa se hizo realidad: Kageyama terminó tomándose los trece shots. Para alguien que apenas estaba bebiendo por primera vez esas no eran muy buenas noticias, al menos su naturaleza de alfa le dio un poco de resistencia para aún estar consciente después de beber trece shots seguidos.

—Ven. Tienes que tomar algo de agua, no quieres estar borracho tan rápido —Koshi tomó del brazo al menor.

—Suga-san, estoy bien —rebatió el más alto poniéndose de pie.

—Vamos, vamos. Mejor prevenir que lamentar —Sawamura lo tomó del otro brazo y juntos lograron obligarlo a caminar hacia la cocina en busca de agua o alguna bebida isotónica.


	6. Fiesta [3]

Después de conseguirle una bebida isotónica a Kageyama decidieron comprobar que tan ebrio estaba. 

—Ya les dije que estoy bien —reclamó. 

—Si, si. Ahora termina de caminar en línea recta —instó el de cabello gris. 

El de ojos azules logró completar la tarea con éxito, aunque los mayores tenían el fuerte presentimiento de que en unos cuantos minutos su organismo no iba a poder asimilar tanto alcohol en su sistema.

—Pues Daichi-san se ve peor que yo —contraatacó el menor con un puchero. 

Sugawara observó con más detenimiento a su amigo, quien se estaba apoyando en la pared más cercana para mantenerse en pie y parecía a punto de vomitar hasta su existencia. 

—Daichi ¿Cuánto has bebido?

—Además de los 8 shots de ahora 3 cervezas y 5 shots de tequila… ¿O eran 6?

—¿Te das cuenta que apenas van a ser las 9 y ya has tomado todo eso? —reprochó el más bajo.

—Creeme que nadie se arrepiente más que yo —bromeó.

—Vayamos por aire fresco ¿Pero qué hacemos con Tobio-kun? No creo poder lidiar con dos borrachos a la vez.

—Tienes razón, no parece buena idea dejarlo solo. Y si lo dejamos 5 minutos con los demás es muy probable que terminen dándole más alcohol. 

—Estoy aquí ¿Saben? —interrumpió el aludido—. Tengo 18, creo que puedo cuidarme solo. 

—Creo que podemos dejárselo a Yaku un rato —continuó Sugawara ignorando por completo el comentario. 

El problema era que el de cabello gris había perdido de vista al más bajito desde que se encontró a Daichi. 

—Oh —una cabellera anaranjada apareció como un rayo de esperanza— ¡Hinata! 

—¿Si, Suga-san? —el pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, tenía el rostro bastante colorado. 

—No me digas que tú también estás ebrio.

—¿Eh? No. Apenas tomé un vaso de cerveza ¿Por qué? —dijo inclinando la cabeza como un cachorrito. 

—Por nada ¿Has visto a Yaku? 

—Mmm hace un rato un chico como de dos metros estaba intentando ligar con él. 

—Ya veo —Sawamura y Sugawara se miraron como sopesando si sería buena idea dejar a un potencial ebrio Kageyama al cuidado del pequeño. Pero solo serían un par de minutos ¿Qué podría salir mal?— ¿Podrías quedarte un rato con Kageyama? 

—¿Eh? De acuerdo —Accedió, aunque no comprendía muy bien por qué tenía que vigilar a un chico de 1.80 como si de un infante se tratara. 

—Volveremos enseguida —exclamó Daichi antes de que dejaran al pelinegro bajo la custodia del otro. 

Salieron al jardín que estaba completamente vacío ya que Bokuto había prohibido que ingresaran con el temor de que destruyera los rosales. 

Daichi se recostó en el pasto seguido por Suga. Esa noche había luna llena y las estrellas estaban excepcionalmente brillantes «¿O es quizá por el alcohol?» Reflexionó el pelinegro. Cuando el mareo empezó a menguar giró la cabeza para ver al otro.

Bajo la luz lunar el cabello de Sugawara parecía de plata, su rostro pálido estaba un poco enrojecido pues él también había bebido 8 shots jugando yo nunca, nunca. Parecía un dios sacado de algún mito griego, se veía tan perfecto y hermoso, o al menos así se veía en los ojos del menor. 

Koshi se sintió observado y volteó a ver a su amigo. 

—¿Ya estás mejor? —esperó un tiempo por una respuesta que nunca llegó—. Tierra a Daichi —colocó una mano en la mejilla de su acompañante para sacarlo de su ensoñación. 

El moreno reaccionó al tacto. En cuestión de milisegundos su cara se transformó en un tomate, no sólo por la mano que reposaba en su rostro sino también por la cercanía de sus labios. Si se movía tan solo un poco podría besarlo… 

Cuando reaccionó ya estaba besando al contrario. Le costó un momento asimilar sus acciones y tan pronto como pudo se separó. 

—¿Da-Daichi? —Sugawara se sentó y sostuvo su peso sobre los codos, se veía muy sorprendido. Daichi lo imitó. 

—Ah, yo —estuvo a punto de disculparse, sin embargo, ya estaba cansado de fingir que no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por su mejor amigo y el alcohol en su sangre le dio el valor que nunca había conseguido reunir—. No, seré honesto. La verdad es que tú me g-.

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Koshi le había tapado la boca con ambas manos.

—No lo digas —Sugawara le sonreía con tristeza—. Por favor no lo digas, Daichi.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano al de cabello negro. 

—Eres un amigo muy importante para mí, si… Umh si me dices algo como eso las cosas cambiarán y no quiero que eso pase. Solo, solo olvidémoslo, ¿Si?

Daichi asintió y tomó la mano que le tendía. No atinó a decir nada, sentía que si hablaba su voz se iba a quebrar y no quería hacer sentir culpable a su amigo. 

Cuando volvieron Hinata y Kageyama ya no estaban donde los habían dejado.

—A lo mejor ya están con Yaku —razonó el moreno—. Estarán bien ni siquiera es una fiesta tan grande.

—Eso espero —soltó un suspiro. 

❖❖❖

Después de que Sugawara y Sawamura perdieron de vista a Kageyama se toparon con Asahi, Nishinoya y Tanaka, así que no regresaron con su otro grupo de amigos. 

Bokuto, ahora más animado con el licor encima, volvió a arrastrar a Akaashi a la pista de baile. Oikawa también le pidió (obligó) a Iwaizumi que bailaran un rato.

Por otro lado, Kuroo y Kenma estaban en su propia burbuja siendo cariñosos, o al menos el pelinegro lo era: acariciaba el cabello del omega mientras que el otro solo se dejaba dar mimos, asemejándose más a un pequeño gatito.

Tendo y Semi estaban enfrascados en alguna conversación, también ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Shirabu y Ushijima volvían a estar básicamente a solas.

—Umh Ushijima-san —el más pequeño rompió el silencio que se había creado entre ellos— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —su senpai asintió— ¿Có-cómo es que me conoce? No soy como usted, ah, digo, no soy tan conocido, más bien lo contrario. 

—De hecho lo eres. He escuchado a muchos hablar de ti.

—¿De verdad? Pensaba que era un completo desconocido en la facultad...

—Además te he visto muchas veces en la biblioteca. Siempre que estás concentrado arrugas la frente —añadió casualmente. 

—¿E-eh? —el rostro del castaño estaba hirviendo.

No precisamente porque lo haya notado en la biblioteca, bueno, quizás un poco. Pero era de esperarse que haya reparado en sus múltiples visitas a la biblioteca, sobre todo después de la situación de la mochila olvidada ¿Pero qué tan consciente tuvo que estar de su presencia para notar que fruncía el ceño cuando se concentraba demasiado? Ni siquiera él sabía eso sobre el mismo.

—Te ves lindo cuando lo haces —remató Wakatoshi. Parecía que su meta de hoy era ocasionarle un infarto al omega. 

Ushijima parecía volverse bastante conversador después de un par de tragos. Evidentemente sus amigos sabían que era el típico borracho parlanchín así que el cambio en las reglas del juego sugerido por Oikawa era más que una simple ocurrencia del momento, si tuviera que encasillarse en una categoría entraría más en la de fríamente premeditado y tras el título de “plan de emergencia que tendría que usarse con un 100% de probabilidad para no fallar en el intento de conseguirle una pareja a Ushiwaka”. 

Kenjiro empezó a sentirse realmente nervioso, tanto que sin darse cuenta terminó por liberar unas cuantas feromonas.

—Me gusta —muy bien, si lo que ya le había dicho lo tenía con el corazón a mil por hora con esto definitivamente se desmayaría. No podría referirse a eso... ¿O sí?—. Tus feromonas huelen a canela y miel. Me gusta esa combinación. 

—¡Ah! Muchas gracias, supongo. Es muy amable Ushijima-san.

—Tú también eres muy agradable, Shirabu.

—Realmente es interesante Ushijima-san —el de ojos almendrados esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. 

Al demonio. 

El menor había fantaseado con cientos de situaciones como esta pasando en la fiesta, sería un completo estupido si no aprovechaba la oportunidad de hacerse más cercano a su senpai cuando el otro se la ponía tan fácil.


	7. Resaca [1]

Desde la pista de baile —que no era nada más que el centro de la sala el cual había despejado con dicha intención en mente— se veía a la perfección el sofá donde hablaban animadamente Shirabu y Ushijima, aunque una palabra más precisa sería _coqueteando_.

—Te dije que funcionaria Iwa-chan —exclamó Oikawa, orgulloso de su propio plan.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió su pareja— ¿Eso significa que ya podemos dejar de bailar para darles “privacidad”?

—¡No estamos bailando por eso! Bailamos por que _queremos_ —enfatizó la última palabra, recibiendo una mirada indiferente de parte de Hajime.

Estaba preparado para continuar quejándose cuando una escena muy _interesante_ lo distrajo. 

En un rincón, apartados de las demás personas, un pelinegro de un poco más de 1.80 de altura besaba apasionadamente a un chico más pequeño de cabello naranja. Estaban metidos en su propio mundo, devorándose mutuamente, ignorando a las personas que los rodeaban. 

—¿Eh, Tobio-chan? —se sorprendió el castaño, el moreno a su lado también dirigió su atención hacia donde estaba puesta la del más alto.

Ninguno ocultó la sorpresa al ver al menor, parecía que estaba por completar algunas de las situaciones mencionadas en el juego del que había participado hace poco. 

—¡Ja! Bien hecho, Tobio-chan.

—¿Estarán bien? —cuestionó el pelinegro, teniendo en cuenta que muy seguramente tanto el pelirrojo como el azabache debían estar ebrios. 

—De acuerdo, ya vuelvo —suspiró Toru antes de alejarse.

Muy cerca de donde estaba ahora un solitario Iwaizumi, Bokuto y Akaashi seguían bailando cada canción sin parar. No obstante, en esta oportunidad el azabache se esmero por instruir al mayor de la forma en la que debía bailar cada canción. 

—No sabía que tenía una afición por el baile, Bokuto-san —observó Keiji.

—¿Eh? No la tengo ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues llevamos casi toda la fiesta bailando

—Oh. Bueno no es como si me gustara bailar especialmente —dijo torciendo su boca y dirigiendo su visión hacia el techo, señal de que estaba pensando intensamente en la pregunta.

—Ya veo ¿Entonces?

—¡Ah! —sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la respuesta llegó en forma de la imagen mental de una pancarta con letras neón gigante— ¡Es porque lo hago _contigo_ que es divertido, Agasheee! 

Akaashi sintió sus orejas calentarse. Kotaro siempre es una persona muy honesta sobre lo que piensa y siente, pero desde la perspectiva del menor, decía cosas más ¿ _sentimentales_? con unos cuantos tragos encima. 

—Nunca cambie, Bokuto-san —murmuró, tan bajo que su acompañante no llegó a escucharlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se coló entre sus labios.

En ese momento lo que más deseaba era que la noche fuera eterna para permanecer al lado de esa persona que tanto apreciaba y que le hacía tan feliz.

La fiesta siguió con el ajetreo innato de cualquier otra, ni tan alocada ni tan tranquila considerando que se trataba de un grupo de universitarios que acaban de librarse de la semana de exámenes.

A las 12 a.m. las personas empezaron a irse, y las que no lo hacían eran echadas por Bokuto y sus amigos, lo fiestero no les quitaba lo responsable.

Cuando Sugawara, Yaku, Tanaka, Yamamoto y Asahi con un Noya en su espalda —quienes estudiaban en otra universidad y el último en la academia policial— estaban por regresar a la residencia universitaria, el peli-grisáceo notó que se había olvidado de Hinata. 

Oikawa lo tranquilizó al decirle que lo vio a él y a Kageyama subir al cuarto de huéspedes porque ya estaban muy ebrios. 

A Koshi no le pareció extraño puesto que él mismo le había pedido al pelirrojo que cuidara del más alto, pero aún tenía un extraño presentimiento así que decidió quedarse a dormir en la casa de Bokuto.

Adicionalmente, Kuroo —ya desmayado en la cama de una de las hermanas de Bokuto— y Wakatoshi —que estaba sentando en el sofá, lo suficientemente sobrio para estar consiente pero no para mantenerse de pie, y nadie podía llevar a rastras por su gran peso— dormirían en la casa de Bokuto. 

—Ustedes deberían quedarse a dormir —les dijo Iwaizumi, quien llevaba a un Kenma totalmente rendido en su espalda, a Akaashi y Shirabu, aunque posiblemente el segundo no lo haya escuchado porque estaba inconsciente en el sofá, con su cabeza reposando sobre el hombro de Ushijima. 

—No tienen que preocuparse, después de todo la residencia no está tan lejos, además Shirabu tiene clase a primera hora así que es mejor que nos marchemos.

—Aún así podría ser peligroso a esta hora —dijo Bokuto.

—Estoy en la academia policial así que sería una vergüenza si no supiera defenderme —repuso Akaashi.

—¿Pero qué tal si se encuentran con un grupo de alfas indecentes? —lo atajó Bokuto.

—Me encargare de cuidar de Shirabu, por mi parte, no creo que un grupo hipotético de alfas indecente estén muy interesados en alguien que no sea omega.

—¿Eh, Akaashi? ¿Entonces eres un alfa?

—¿Mmmm? No, soy beta, ¿no lo sabía, Bokuto-san? —por primera vez parecía que Kotaro se había quedado sin palabras. 

—Cálmate Bo-chan, estás olvidando que Semi, Tendo, Daichi, Iwa-chan y yo también vamos a la residencia —Intervino Oikawa. 

El de ojos ámbar solo atinó a asentir, mientras el azabache ya estaba al lado de Shirabu para llevárselo. 

—Ken —el ojiazul le revolvió el cabello para despertarlo—, tenemos que irnos. 

El castaño abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Keiji como si estuviera en un trance. Akaashi estaba por subirlo a su espalda cuando el susodicho lo detuvo.

—Keiji, espera —sacó un bolígrafo de quien sabe donde y se dispuso a escribir una serie de números en el antebrazo de Wakatoshi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— Okey, vámonos —se subió a la espalda de Akaashi y se quedó dormido inmediatamente. 

Sin más retrasos, los que tenían que partir, partieron y los que no, se quedaron.

❖❖❖

Un fuerte pitido despertó a Shirabu, cada vez que volvía el pitido sentía que le taladraban el cerebro. Intentó ignorarlo pero el ruido no se detenía, hasta que cayó en cuenta que era su alarma y que estaba sonando porque tenía clase a las 7:00 am. 

_Benditos lunes._

Se levantó de un salto de su cama, cosa de la que después se arrepintió porque la cabeza le empezó a doler y se sintió un poco mareado. 

Tenía una camisa holgada que le cubría el trasero, supuso que Akaashi no quiso molestarse en tener que ponerle unos pantalones después de acostarlo en su cama y ponerle el camisón. Hablando de su roommate, supuso que Keiji debía de seguir durmiendo, aprovechando que no tenía clases si no hasta el mediodía, _maldito_ _suertudo_ _._

Se aseó y buscó algo para la resaca en el refrigerador. El alcohol debió matar algunas de sus neuronas porque no recordó que ni Akaashi ni él solían beber así que obviamente no había nada para la resaca en su apartamento. 

Ya en la tienda de conveniencia, compró una Pocari sweat, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y una bolsita de umeboshis —las tiendas cerca a universidades debían estar conscientes de que los jóvenes andaban de borrachera en borrachera y por eso tenían ese tipo de cosas— _«Benditos sean por eso»_ pensó. 

Primero comió un umeboshi, luego —una vez no tuvo el estómago completamente vacío— se tomó una pastilla junto a un trago de pocari. 

Mientras llegaba al aula de clases, con la capucha del hoodie y gafas de sol cubriéndolo de la luz del día que ya empezaba a salir, recibió un mensaje de Semi. Si bien eran algo así como amigos, le pareció un poco raro recibir un mensaje de Eita ya que la mayoría del tiempo su comunicación era remotamente cara a cara, cuando se encontraban en la universidad o cuando Akaashi tenía algún trabajo con el otro y Kenjiro estaba casualmente con el azabache en ese momento así que lo acompañaba.

En la notificación emergente se leía "Qué noche la de anoche 👀" y había adjuntado dos imágenes. Abrió el mensaje para poder ver de qué se trataba y lo recibió una foto de él mismo hablando con Wakatoshi en un sofá —ambos bastante cerca del otro— y otra donde un Shirabu inconsciente apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. 

Estaba tan preocupado por curar los efectos de la borrachera que pasó por alto todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior impulsado por el alcohol, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él de repente, en especial a ése último suceso donde escribía su número en el brazo de su senpai. No sabía cómo iba a ver al chico de ojos color aceituna cuando se lo encontrara en la biblioteca o cualquier otra parte. 

_Deseó que la tierra se lo tragara y lo expulsara en occidente._

❖❖❖

Sugawara se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza, y cómo no después de todo lo que había bebido en la fiesta. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa el cuarto donde durmió ya estaba bastante brillante por la luz que entraba de la ventana. Deberían ser casi las 10:00 a.m., tenía que apurarse si quería llegar a su clase de las 11.

Justo cuando salía de la habitación de Bokuto se encontró a Hinata saliendo de la habitación de invitados.

Estaba despeinado, solo tenía la camisa —que estaba al revés— y la ropa interior. Sostenía sus zapatos con una mano y los pantalones con la otra, parecía estar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, como si no quisiera interrumpir el sueño de alguien más… _Sospechoso_.

—Buenos días, Hinata —el más pequeño no se había percatado de su presencia así que dio un respingo.

—Ah —Koshi vio como Hinata se convertía en un tomate andante, estaba claramente nervioso. _Sospechoso_ —. Su-Suga-san.

—¿No te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás muy rojo —se acercó al pelirrojo y puso el dorso de su mano en la frente—. Mmm no estás caliente. 

Shoyo Intentó terminar de cerrar disimuladamente la puerta de la habitación de la que acabó de salir, pero el mayor se dio cuenta de sus intenciones e involuntariamente miró al interior del cuarto. 

Habían prendas de ropa desperdigadas por todo el piso y en la cama yacía un pelinegro con el torso desnudo, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una sábana. 

—Hinata, ¿Ustedes…? —el oji marrón se sonrojó aún más, si es que era posible, dando un "sí" implícito como respuesta— ¿Y usaron protección...?

—¿Pro-protección? —Shoyo había pasado de un rubor profundo a estar completamente pálido—. Amh, eso… Eso creo. 

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. 

Este era el mal presentimiento que no lo había abandonado, pero tenía que actuar tranquilo, de lo contrario Hinata podría entrar en pánico.

Hinata era omega. Kageyama era alfa. Aún si ninguno de los dos tenía su celo en el momento del coito las probabilidades de embarazo eran altas. 

Claramente no le podía decir que el pelinegro emanaba una vibra virgen innegable a su alrededor (al igual que el pelinaranja) y que las probabilidades de que llevara consigo condones eran prácticamente nulas. Solo podía rezar para que estuviera equivocado.

—Está bien, por ahora despierta a-

—¡Su-Suga-san! —lo interrumpió—. Umh, está bien… N-no es necesario, estoy seguro de que, umh de que usamos protección —murmuró el más pequeño, aunque parecía más como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo. 

Sugawara no insistió, después de todo Hinata ya era mayor de edad y era capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. 

Esperó a que el omega terminara de vestirse para bajar al primer piso. En el comedor ya se encontraban Bokuto, Kuroo y Ushijima, cada uno con un plato de sopa de miso con almejas —especialmente efectiva para la resaca— y con cara de arrepentirse del rumbo que habían tomado sus vidas. 

—Buenos días —saludó Sugawara. 

—No grites —objetó el peli negro, cuyo cabello estaba más desordenado de lo usual, aunque en realidad no había hablado muy alto. 

—¿Quieren? —Kotaro les ofreció un tazón de fideos, el de cabello bicolor estaba en mejor estado que los otros dos, de algo había servido pasar toda la fiesta bailando con Akaashi en vez de embriagarse como los otros dos. 

Koshi notó que Ushijima no apartaba los ojos de su antebrazo, como si albergara las respuestas a todos los misterios del universo, o aún mejor, a sus próximos exámenes

—¿Qué tanto miras, Ushibro? —Kotaro también se dio cuenta que Wakatoshi había dejado de comer por estar concentrado en su propio brazo— ¿Eh? Es un número... 

—¿Es el número de Shirabu? —el de cabello marrón asintió, aunque le costó el regreso de su jaqueca— Al menos mi resaca no será en vano —repuso Kuroo.

Sugawara y Hinata compartieron una mirada para corroborar si el otro tampoco había entendido, por suerte el mayor detuvo al pelirrojo de indagar de qué se trataba aquella conversación. Koshi había aprendido —por las malas— que con ese grupo de amigos a veces lo mejor era no preguntar.


	8. Resaca [2]

El lunes el grupo de amigos de tercer año de medicina (Toru, Satori, Kotaro, Wakatoshi y Tetsuro) tenía clases a las 11:00 a.m. —aunque no compartían la misma clase— así que el día después de la fiesta no estuvo tan mal, o al menos estuvo mejor que si hubieran tenido clases temprano. Daichi estudiaba ingeniería mecánica y tuvo clase de 9:00 a.m. así que no corrió con la misma suerte.

Se encontraron en el almuerzo, como se había vuelto costumbre entre ellos. Todos portaban diferentes niveles de “bebí toda la noche”. 

Bokuto guardaba silencio y permanecía inerte, mirando al horizonte con el cabello contenido bajo una gorra; tanto Kuroo como Oikawa portaban un par de gafas oscuras para apaciguar la sensibilidad a luz que les causaba la jaqueca; Sawamura tenía sendas ojeras y parecía un poco deshidratado así que mantenía un Pocari sweat a su lado; Tendo apoyaba la cabeza sobre la mesa, con el rostro cubierto por la capucha del hoodie que apenas le dejaba un pequeño orificio para respirar; por último, Ushijima estaba un poco pálido por el mareo que no lo abandonaba, no obstante, parecía el más animado de los seis.

—Ushiwaka quita esa cara de satisfacción cuando todos aquí estamos muriendo —Oikawa rompió el silencio. 

—No lo culpo, yo también tendría esa cara si hubiera coqueteado toda la noche con mi crush —murmuró Satori.

—Eso no es lo peor, el maldito consiguió su número sin pedírselo —intervino Kuroo. 

Daichi y Tendo, que eran los únicos que no estaban enterados, se mostraron sorprendidos, el pelirrojo incluso aflojó un poco su capucha para dejar ver su ojos y poder observar al mencionado.

—Wakatoshi-kun, desde hoy eres mi nuevo ídolo —declaró Tendo.

—¿Ya le escribiste? —preguntó Daichi, el de ojos color aceituna negó.

—Como debería ser, no queremos que se vea desesperado —dijo Kuroo.

—No les hagas caso, Ushijima, escríbele cuando quieras —exclamó Sawamura.

—¿Cuántas relaciones exitosas has tenido, Daichi? —no obtuvo respuesta—. Bueno, basándonos en que sigues soltero e incapaz de confesarle lo que sientes a Sugawara no creo que seas la personas más idónea para aconsejar. 

—Ya lo hice, ayer—suspiró—. No es importante —el pelinegro intentó dar por terminado el tema—, en todo caso ustedes dos tampoco pueden opinar porque esa “relación exitosa” es con sus amigos de infancia, esta es una situación totalmente distinta.

—Sí, como sea ¿Y cómo fue? —indagó el de ojos felinos.

—¿No se nota lo feliz que estoy? —agregó.

—Bienvenido al club —lo consoló el encapuchado, aun con la cabeza sobre el mesón—. Puede que yo también le haya dicho algo a Semi. Y puede que no haya salido bien —Ushijima le dio una palmadita para “consolarlo”, los demás exclamaron un par de “lo siento” “ellos no los merecen” “el fin de semana beberemos hasta que los olviden” y cosas por el estilo.

Aprovechando el momento de atención hacia sus dos amigos, Kuroo se acercó a Bokuto, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó. El de ojos ambarinos no había pronunciado palabra alguna durante todo el almuerzo, un silencio por parte de él era más alarmante que su modo emo.

—¿Por qué tan callado?

—Estaba pensando —Kuroo lo miró como si ese día se fuera a acabar el mundo.

—Iluminame, por favor.

—Akaashi dijo que es beta —fue todo lo que dio por respuesta.

—Ya veo —asintió—, no entiendo nada.

—¡El problema es que si tiene feromonas! Huelen a pie de mora, o quizá una mermelada de frutos rojos, es muy dulce así que pensé que era un omega.

—Nunca he sentido feromonas salir de Akaashi.

—Umh, quizá yo pueda olerlas porque aún entre los alfas tengo un muy buen olfato.

—¿Y cómo explicas que no reaccione a las feromonas o haya tenido un celo?

—Bueno aún tiene 19 años, existen muchos casos de desarrollo tardío y la mayoría de las investigaciones han mostrado que en el 84% de los casos se trata de omegas. 

—Y antes de experimentar el primer celo las personas con características especiales no son muy sensibles a las feromonas y tampoco suelen emitir grandes cantidades —complementó—, eso explicaría todo —a veces olvidaba lo inteligente que era Bokuto, en lo académico claro— ¿Le dirás que puede que sea un omega?

—Supongo, pero me preocupa como se lo vaya a tomar 

—¿Tú? ¿Preocupado por ser imprudente? —ahora si estaba seguro que ese día era la extinción de la raza humana.

—¡Soy una persona muy discreta!

—Bro, el otro día dijiste que ética era la materia más inutil de todo el pensum. Delante del maestro. 

—¡Cómo iba a saber que el profesor iba a escuchar! 

—Umh no lo sé, ¿Quizá porque estábamos en clase de ética y porque lo gritaste?

—Todo el mundo comete errores —murmuró mientras juntaba sus dedos índice y hacía un puchero—. El punto es que no sé si Akaashi vaya a reaccionar mal. 

—Lo conoces mejor que yo, sabes que no es ese tipo de persona. Lo máximo que puede pasar es que te diga que estás demente, y no lo culparía.

—Pero, pero… Aún así.

—Ahh, dame tu teléfono —soltó un bufido de exasperación mientras tecleaba algo en el celular de su amigo—. Siempre tengo que hacer todo yo. Ten, lo verás en 10 minutos.

—¡¿Qué?! —el peli-gris le arrebató el aparato. Leyó el último mensaje en el chat de Akaashi y corroboró lo que le dijo su amigo—. Kuroo te juro que… —pero Tetsuro ya no estaba ahí para escuchar sus amenazas.

❖❖❖

Al cabo de 10 minutos ya se encontraba en el punto de encuentro y pronto logró divisar a un azabache que se aproximaba a él. 

—¡Agaashee! —lo llamó aunque era más que obvio que el ojiazul ya se había percatado de su presencia.

—Hola, ¿Quería decirme algo, Bokuto-san?

—Eh, no, no, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me envió un mensaje diciendo que necesitaba verme lo más pronto posible.

—Ah, sí… Claro que lo hice — _«maldito seas Kuroo»_ pensó.

—¿Y…?

—Bueno, verás, yo quería… —el más bajo le dedicaba toda su atención, podía ver su reflejo en el iris azul marino que tanto le encantaba—. Quería...

A su mente llegó un pensamiento inoportuno —u oportuno, dependiendo del punto de vista—: por lo que tenía entendido los omegas la tenían más difícil siendo policías, además lo que estaba por decir solo era una hipótesis y la probabilidad de que no estuviera en lo cierto eran muy altas. Tal vez no valía la pena preocuparse innecesariamente. Tal vez las feromonas con olor a frutos rojos que siempre huele son de alguna crema o jabón que siempre usa. Tal vez era mejor callar en esta ocasión.

—¿Quería…?

—Quería verte —decidió que hoy no sería capaz de comentarle sobre sus sospechas.

—Nos vimos hoy en la madrugada.

—¡No importa, Akaasheee! Siempre que te alejas de mí, aunque sea un segundo, me haces falta —los rostros de ambos chicos se tiñeron de rojo, Kotaro solía hacer comentarios similares pero esta vez hasta él se dio cuenta del mensaje detrás de sus palabras.

—E-está exagerando.

—Hablo en serio —tomó su mano—. Umh, yo, tú… Eres muy importante para mí —el contrario lo miraba fijamente, nervioso por su repentino comportamiento—. Y yo… 

Su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Oikawa que preguntaba dónde se había metido y le recordaba que ya era hora de su siguiente clase.

—¡Yo tengo que irme! Olvidé que tenía clase de semiología, nos vemos —depositó un beso en la frente del contrario y se marchó apresuradamente, dejando al menor intrigado por las palabras que nunca pronunció y por el beso que recibió.

❖❖❖

Akaashi regresó al apartamento luego de que Bokuto lo abandonara sin reparo alguno. Y, como cereza del pastel de aquella tarde tan peculiar, encontró a Kenjiro hecho bolita, con los brazos abrazando sus rodillas y una manta que lo cubría desde la cabeza. 

—Pensé que estarías en la biblioteca. 

—No quería encontrarme a Ushijima-san. 

—¿Tiene algo que ver con que no apartes la vista de tu teléfono? —Kenjiro dio un pequeño salto en el sofá al notar la facilidad con la que lo había leído el azabache—. Aunque la forma en que le diste tu número fue bastante genial —se burló, el castaño le tiró un cojín para que parara.

—No me lo recuerdes, ahora solo quiero sumergirme en mi propia miseria. No olvides mis palabras: no volveré a beber nunca más —el pelinegro solo lo miró como diciendo "si, claro". 

Shirabu era consciente de que estaba exagerando la situación, después de todo hacía solo unas horas le había dado el número a su senpai, debía estar ocupado lidiando con las resaca y con las clases. Además, en la fiesta se habían vuelto cercanos, ¿verdad? Ya no eran simples conocidos, hasta se atrevería a decir que hubo algunas indirectas por parte de ambos bandos. Sí, Ushijima no tenía razón para no comunicarse con él, solo debía ser paciente. 

Pasó un minuto. Akaashi se fue a su habitación.

Pasaron 10 minutos. Akaashi salió del cuarto, ahora cambiado, y le preguntó si quería algo de comer. 

Transcurrieron 20 minutos. Akaashi cortaba vegetales en la cocina. 

Habían pasado 45 minutos. Akaashi ya servía lo que cocinó. Aún no recibía el tan anhelado mensaje.

¿Y si le dio mal su número? Estaba borracho en el momento en que lo escribió así que era una posibilidad ¿Y si en realidad no estaba interesado en seguir en contacto con él? Esperó que no fuera el caso. 

Degustó la comida preparada por su roommate y se retiro a su cuarto. No podía pasar todo el día solo esperando un mensaje, a lo mejor si estudiaba un poco olvidaría el tema. 

Abrió un libro de texto y justo cuando se dispuso a comenzar a leer un sonido de notificación lo distrajo. Pero Shirabu era una persona decidida, ya había reunido la fuerza de voluntad para ponerse a estudiar y no iba a cambiar de opinión solo porque existía la posibilidad de que se tratara de _ese_ mensaje. 

Claro que la fuerza de voluntad le duró dos minutos y lo siguiente que hizo fue leer la notificación emergente. El remitente era un número desconocido, buena señal. El desconocido sólo ponía "Hola, Shirabu" en el mensaje, no era concluyente. 

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería y clickeó en la foto de perfil pero para su fortuna la persona no tenía foto —o solo podía verla si lo agregaba como contacto—. Lo que si alcanzó a ver era que su nombre de usuario era "Waka", ahora estaba un poco más convencido, aunque no pensó que Ushijima fuera del tipo de persona que pone nicknames diferentes a su nombre completo, sonrió ante la idea. 

Era hora de responder, tampoco era para tanto ¿No? Tecleó un "¿Hola?" —que envío después de 5 minutos de replantearse si era muy seco o si parecería que le daba su número a todo el mundo al no saber quien le escribía, concluyó que Wakatoshi no llegaría al extremo de analizar una simple palabra—. La respuesta llegó al minuto, y rezaba "Soy Ushijima".


	9. Desvelo

Al salir de su última clase del día Kuroo se apresuró en atrapar a Bokuto para constatar que había logrado decirle lo planeado a Akaashi. 

—¿Recuerdas que fui a decirle que había una posibilidad de que fuera omega? —Tetsuro asintió—. Pues casi termino diciéndole que lo amo, es una historia muy divertida, ya ves.

—¿Te gusta Akaashi? —preguntó anonadado.

—Sí, ¿No sabías?

—¡Claro que lo sabía! Pero pensé que tú no te habías dado cuenta de lo que sentías.

—Puede que sea tonto, pero no soy estupido —exclamó la misma persona que unos meses atrás había guardado una bola de nieve en su abrigo sin considerar que en el transcurso del día esta se iba a derretir, iba a empaparlo totalmente y dejarlo con un refriado.

—Por supuesto —replicó sarcásticamente— ¿Entonces por qué no le pides que sea tu novio aún? Adónde se fue mi impulsivo mejor amigo...

—Umh, no tiene un significado tan profundo, solo quiero pedirselo a lo grande pero antes de eso tenía que estar seguro de que podía hacerlo más feliz como su novio que como su amigo y hace poco encontré la respuesta, ahora tengo que preparar todo.

—¿Oya, oya? ¿No has pensado que puede rechazarte?

—Es posible, pero se lo pediría hasta que me de una oportunidad —contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

Kuroo envidiaba la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba Bokuto el asunto. La razón por la que empezó a salir con Kenma cuando inició su primer año de universidad y no antes fue por el temor al rechazo y sobre todo que su amistad pudiera terminar —sí, aun siendo amigos de infancia nada impedía que eso pasara—; de hecho al final el omega fue quien se confesó primero.

Mientras recordaba aquella época donde una declaración de amor parecía el fin del mundo para su yo de preparatoria, notó que Ushijima pasó a su lado apresuradamente, cosa que le pareció extraña porque el castaño siempre era muy calmado como para —prácticamente— correr por los pasillos.

—¿Adónde vas, Ushibro? —le gritó, pues el otro ya estaba un poco lejos.

—Biblioteca —aclaró el de ojos aceituna sin siquiera molestarse en voltear a ver a su amigo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio está tan ansioso por ir a la biblioteca hasta el punto de casi correr hacia ella apenas termina una clase? Al instante recordó que se trataba de Ushijima, claro que no iba a actuar como una persona normal.

Wakatoshi se apresuró en llegar a la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar a Shirabu ahí, esperanza que a los pocos minutos desapareció al notar la ausencia del menor. Ya había recorrido todo el camino a la biblioteca, al menos tenía que estudiar un poco. Sacó un libro de su mochila y empezó a leer, distrayéndose constantemente con pensamientos fugaces sobre Kenjiro. 

Aún no tenía claro si debía seguir el consejo de sus amigos y escribirle en un par de días o simplemente comunicarse con él inmediatamente, no quería parecer desesperado pero en serio quería hablar con el omega. 

Después de 40 minutos en los que apenas y pudo concentrarse en captar algo de lo que leía, decidió parar por ese día. Abandonó la biblioteca y en unos cuantos minutos llegó a su dormitorio, que compartía con Satori —quien en ese momento se encontraba haciendo chocolates, al igual que siempre que se sentía estresado o preocupado por algún motivo—, le dirigió un breve saludo a su roomate y se dispuso a tomar una ducha para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Dado que acababan de salir de examenes no tenía ningún trabajo o tema pendiente, aunque no era mala idea adelantar un poco, no obstante, cambió de idea cuando nuevamente el impulso de escribirle a su kouhai se apoderó de él.

Tomó su celular y buscó el contacto de Shirabu —en la mañana había guardado el número entre sus contactos para evitar un problema, en caso de que se fuera borrando de su brazo en el transcurso del día—, lo presionó y seleccionó la opción iniciar chat. Envió un simple “Hola, Shirabu” y esperó por una respuesta.

A los pocos minutos recibió de vuelta un mensaje que ponía “¿Hola?”, era evidente que no tenía cómo adivinar que se trataba de Ushijima. _«Además Shirabu es muy popular, muchas personas deben pedirle su número con motivos diferentes a la amistad»_ pensó, esta idea no le agradó para nada pero tampoco sabía por qué le disgustaba tanto. 

Finalmente le envió otro mensaje diciendo de quién se trataba y tuvieron la típica conversación trivial de _¿Cómo estás, qué tal tu día?_ En este punto Wakatoshi tenía muy presente las palabras que en algún momento de la preparatoria había pronunciado su mejor amigo pelirrojo “Si quieres que la otra persona no pierda el interés en la conversación es clave traer a colación temas que no caigan en lo trivial, como por ejemplo qué tipo de pan es” Como no se le ocurrió otra pregunta de ese estilo terminó enviando la misma que Tendo había utilizado como ejemplo. Desde su punto de vista Shirabu sería un pan más bien dulce, quizá de miel teniendo en cuenta sus suaves feromonas. 

Por fortuna su estrategia funcionó y ambos parecían enfrascarse cada vez más en la conversación, al extremo de seguir hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El alfa solía dormir relativamente temprano, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción ese día con tal de seguir chateando con el chico de ojos miel.

❖❖❖

Ese día Shirabu no estudió. Sin percatarse pasó el resto de la tarde, la noche y parte de la madrugada chateando sin parar con Ushijima. El mayor enviaba respuestas cortas y un poco cortantes así que al principio el omega llegó a pensar que el de ojos oliva no tenía interés en hablar con él ¿Pero tenía sentido que le hubiera escrito? Aunque quizá no tenía mucho interés y solo lo hizo por educación… Al final lo que lo convenció fue que Wakatoshi buscaba un tema de conversación diferente —y algo peculiares— cada vez que él mismo daba por terminado un tema con alguna respuesta monosílaba. 

Hablaron de todo un poco: comidas favoritas, opiniones sobre los profesores de la universidad y las materias, películas y series preferidas, hasta prometieron que algún día debían reunirse a ver alguna película; llegaron a tocar temas de política y economía, como en cualquier conversación que transcurre en la madrugada; incluso hablaron de qué tipo de pan eran, pregunta que le sacó una carcajada y que jamás hubiera pensado que sacaría a colación su senpai, estaba casi completamente seguro de que había sido una sugerencia de algún amigo porque era incapaz de imaginarse a Ushijima formulando ese tipo de interrogantes. 

En algún momento de la madrugada se quedó dormido y despertó unas horas después con el celular en la mano, el cual tiró al suelo al verse sorprendido por las vibraciones que emitió el aparato cuando sonó la alarma.

Llevaba dos días desvelándose —la fiesta y la noche anterior— voluntariamente para tener contacto con Ushijima, le gustaba el hecho de hacerse más cercano al de ojos oliva pero si seguía así en unos días iba a parecer un zombie con enormes ojeras (a las cuales era propenso por su delicada y pálida piel).

A la hora del almuerzo Akaashi y Shirabu se sentaron juntos como de costumbre, sin embargo, esta vez —al igual que el día anterior— los acompañaba Eita, quien parecía estar distraído y muy callado. 

—Semi-san ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—Umh —asintió el aludido.

—¿Entonces por qué no está comiendo con sus amigos? —intervino el castaño.

—Ustedes son amigos.

—Sus otros amigos —dijeron al mismo tiempo los menores.

—Están en clase —Semi desvió la mirada.

—Sus otros amigos… Con los que siempre almuerza —aclaró Akaashi.

—No pasó nada, solo que es bueno cambiar de ambiente de vez en cuando —le dio otra mordida al sándwich que tenía por almuerzo para dar por terminado el tema.

Kenjiro y Keiji se miraron para corroborar que estaban pensando lo mismo: el rubio cenizo no estaba bien y era muy probable que el problema tuviera que ver con su grupo de amigos. Antes de que los dos chicos pudieran seguir recriminando el comportamiento del mayor notaron la presencia de otra persona que se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados.

—Hola —exclamó Wakatoshi, los tres le devolvieron el saludo a él, al pelinegro de cabello desordenado y al castaño que lo acompañaban—. Perdón por mantenerte despierto toda la noche —se disculpó el mayor mientras le ponía una lata de café sobre la cabeza. 

Era cierto que el de ojos miel se veía un poco adormilado pero no se cruzaron en ningún momento del día así que no entendió como el alfa pudo deducir su estado.

—No se preocupe, Ushijima-san. Aunque probablemente de ahora en adelante deberíamos parar más temprano. 

Keiji tenía ganas de soltar una carcajada al ver los rostros de Kuroo y Oikawa, cualquiera que escuchara esa conversación sin saber que en realidad solo hablaban de chatear podría malentender todo.


	10. Ataque

El instructor dio la señal para que empezaran el encuentro. Ambos chicos hicieron el respectivo saludo del judo —una pequeña reverencia mientras permanecen de pie—, y se pusieron en posición. El más bajo fue el primero en arremeter contra el otro, sin embargo, no fue capaz de derribarlo, en cambio permanecieron forcejeando por un tiempo. El de cabello claro intentaba aprovechar su ventaja en fuerza para jalar del judogi del otro y así poder ganar el combate, pero tampoco lo logró.

Después de algunos minutos en los que ambos adversarios ponían en práctica distintas técnicas para dominar sobre el otro, el menor consiguió desequilibrar a su combatiente, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para rematar.

—¡Rolling Thunder! —el chico de mechón rubio posó su mano por encima del codo del mayor, dio un giro y lo elevó sobre su espalda, luego con ayuda del peso de su oponente, logró estamparlo contra el piso, de manera que el de cabello miel estaba bocarriba retenido por lo brazos del más pequeño. Luego de algunos segundos en dicha posición, se separaron y realizaron nuevamente una reverencia para dar por terminado el combate.

El instructor de judo les indicó a todos que tenían un receso de 10 minutos para descansar e hidratarse antes de continuar con la sesión.

_[N/A: Les dejo imagen de lo que pasó para que_ _entiendan_ _la_ _conversación_ _que sigue xd]_

—Ese kake estuvo increíble, Noya —lo felicitó Akaashi.

—¿Verdad que sí? —rio—. La semana pasada estuve practicando mis proyecciones.

—¿Sabes qué no es tan increíble? Que casi te partan el tobillo con un kuzushi —resopló Yahaba.

—Sí, bueno, así es la vida Shige-kun —le respondió solemne al alfa, Yahaba solo puso los ojos en blanco.

Tomaron un poco de agua y se sentaron con sus demás compañeros a esperar que su pequeño descanso terminara.

—¿Cómo les fue en la dichosa fiesta? —Komi rompió el silencio.

Bokuto le había dicho a Akaashi que invitara a quien quisiera a la fiesta, pues "entre más mejor", el pelinegro decidió invitar a sus compañeros de la academia policial ya que era más cercano a ellos a pesar de conocerlos hace menos de 6 meses; pero al final Nishinoya fue el único que pudo asistir.

—¡Fue genial! —chilló Yuu—. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo sólo estuve tomando.

—¿Ustedes por qué no fueron? —inquirió Haruki (Komi)—. Yo estaba en celo así que tengo excusa.

—Ya sabes como es mi omega, odia ese tipo de cosas. Intenté convencerlo pero Kentaro no es fácil de tratar —suspiró Shigeru.

—¿Kunimi?

—¿Para qué salir cuando puedo quedarme en casa? —declaró sin desviar la vista de su teléfono.

—¿Y Aone? —de inmediato Komi recordó algo—. Ah, Yamato mencionó que Futakuchi estaba enfermo, así que supongo que Aone lo estuvo cuidando —Takanobu hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—¿Ya está mejor Futakuchi? —preguntó Yahaba, el peliblanco negó— ¿Fue al hospital? —esta vez recibió un asentimiento.

—Oh Noya, olvidé preguntarte cómo estuviste después de la fiesta —exclamó el azabache antes de volver a beber de su botella—. Tomaste tanto que Asahi-san tuvo que llevarte cargado.

—Bueno recuerdo la mitad de lo que pasó, al siguiente día desperté en un cuarto que no era el mío.

—¿Te quedaste con Asahi? —indagó Kunimi.

—Ya quisiera —suspiró—. Me quedé a dormir en el dormitorio de Yaku y Suga porque Suga durmió en la casa del novio de Akaashi.

—¿Mi novio? —frunció el ceño sin entender— ¿Hablas de Bokuto-san?

—¡Y quién más si no! Pasaste toda la fiesta bailando con él.

—No es así entre nosotros. Además, los amigos pueden bailar...

—Pero los amigos no se miran así —repuso Yuu, Akaashi miró a sus otros compañeros en busca de ayuda.

—No estuve ahí así que no te puedo defender —se encogió de hombros Yahaba.

—Además ese sonrojo no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes? —replicó Komi, Aone asintió.

—Ahh —tapó su rostro con ambas manos—. Qué sentido tiene negarlo.

—Entonces... ¿Cuándo piensas atacar? —Noya le regaló una sonrisa socarrona.

—No voy a "atacar". Estamos bien como amigos.

—Umh, ¿sabes, Akaashi? _La_ _mayoría_ _de las personas_ _prefieren_ _tener_ _la_ _certeza_ _de que son miserables, que_ _arriesgarse_ _a ser_ _felices_ —todos quedaron desconcertados al escuchar palabras tan sabias salir de Nishinoya—. O eso decía una frase que encontré en Internet.

 _«Eso_ _tiene_ _más_ _sentido_ _»_ pensaron los presentes.

—Razón no le falta —apoyó Kunimi.

—Al menos podrías invitarlo a salir —dijo esta vez el de cabello miel.

—No tienes que decirle que es una cita, puede ser una reunión normal de amigos —alegó Komi.

—Si en la reunión de amigos pasan otras cosas, o quieres que pasen cosas no tan _amigables_ sabrás si de verdad están bien como amigos —añadió el más bajo de todos.

—A menos que prefieras ahogarte en tus propias lágrimas cuando consiga una pareja —colaboró Akira (Kunimi), cada que participaba en la conversación hundía más a Keiji.

—Hagamos un trato —sugirió Yuu—. Si pierdes el siguiente encuentro que te asigne el instructor entonces tendrás que invitarlo a salir.

—¿Y si gano?

—Cumpliré cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero no puedo entregarte mi cuerpo, nunca podría serle infiel a Asahi —se cubrió el cuerpo con las manos como si estuviera desnudo e intentara obstruir la visión de terceros.

Akaashi lo meditó por un momento. Si lo pensaba bien tenía todas las de ganar. En primer lugar, si perdía no tenía como tal que invitar a Bokuto a una cita, solo sería una salida de amigos, no es que antes hubieran salido a solas, a menos que contaran las ocasiones donde pasaban juntos las horas muertas que les quedaban entre clases, ¿qué tan diferente podría ser?

Por otro lado, si ganaba podía pedirle cualquier cosa a su amigo, por el momento no se le ocurría nada pero era una posibilidad muy tentadora.

Adicionalmente, era de los mejores en judo —entre los que apenas habían ingresado ese año, claro— ya que en secundaria estuvo en el club de judo, no fue el mejor ni el más dedicado en esa época pero sí le daba algo de ventaja contra los demás, el único que parecía prácticamente invencible era Aone.

El chico de dos metros además de tener altura y peso a favor llevaba ya más de un año practicando debido a que ingresó a la academia el año anterior y como si fuera poco parecía tener un talento natural en el arte marcial, Akaashi sólo lo había derrotado una vez de las muchas que se enfrentaron, sólo algunos cadetes a punto de graduarse y empezar como agentes podían ganarle a duras penas.

La victoria sería relativamente sencilla si su adversario no es Aone.

—Muy bien, acepto.

❖❖❖

Keiji deseó no haber sido tan impulsivo. Después de haber perdido contra Aone no le quedaba más alternativa que cumplir con lo acordado, Akaashi era un hombre de palabra, así lo criaron. Sin embargo, el día anterior cuando sopesó las implicaciones del trato que le propuso Nishinoya no le pareció tan complicado invitar y tener una cita con Kotaro. Adicionalmente, como si no fuera suficiente, Yuu le exigió que lo invitara a salir en persona "para que vivas la experiencia completa"

Al menos tenía de su lado lo despistado que era Bokuto, era improbable que el mayor pensara en aquella salida como una cita. Solo tenía que ir y preguntarle casualmente si quería hacer algo el siguiente fin de semana, un arcade no sonaba mal. Por supuesto, pensarlo era más sencillo que hacerlo, el mayor obstáculo al que se enfrentaba era no sonrojarse ni tartamudear por pensar en la palabra "cita", sobre todo cuando era seguida por las palabras "con Bokuto".

El azabache salió de su habitación alrededor del mediodía, aprovechaba los domingos para descansar de la desgastante semana. Lo primero que divisó fue a Shirabu pegado al teléfono, imagen que se había hecho recurrente a lo largo de la semana. Le arrebató el celular y corroboró que se tratara de quien él creía, una vez hecho esto se dispuso a grabar un audio sin prestar atención a las quejas del de ojos miel que intentaba alcanzar el aparato, sin éxito debido a que tenían casi 10 centímetros de diferencia.

—Kenjiro debe estudiar —envió la nota de voz y guardó el celular ajeno en su bolsillo—. Lo tendrás de vuelta cuando hayas estudiado.

—¿Qué eres, mi padre? —bufó el más bajo.

—La persona que tendrá que soportar tus quejas en caso de que tu promedio baje por estar chateando todo el día con tu crush —le acarició la cabeza y fue por algo de comida.

—¡Pero hoy es domingo! —se quejó.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —le respondió desde la cocina el azabache.

Aunque le irritó un poco que Akaashi le quitara el celular como si de un niño se tratara, entendía que su roommate solo lo hacía por su bien. Era cierto que desde que había empezado a chatear con Ushijima ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo al estudio, si bien ya no hablaban hasta la madrugada ni la noche —mas que para desearse buenas noches—, sí lo hacían prácticamente desde la mañana hasta la tarde, tiempo que usualmente Shirabu utilizaba para estudiar.

No obstante, si lo pensaba mejor no tenía que sacrificar ninguna de las dos...

El omega brincó del sofá dispuesto a ir por sus libros y empezar a estudiar para poder comunicarle su idea lo más pronto posible a Ushijima, tal fue la emoción que se tropezó con sus pantuflas y cayó patéticamente sobre el tapete.

—Por usar tanto el celular —se burló Keiji, quien salió de la cocina justo a tiempo para ver la estrepitosa caída.


	11. ¿Cita?

—Buenos días, Ushijima-san —escuchó que lo saludaban.

El alfa desvió su atención del libro que estaba leyendo, esperando encontrarse con el chico de ojos color miel con quien había quedado de encontrarse en la biblioteca. El día anterior había sido algo extraño. Primero recibió una nota de voz de Akaashi, por medio del celular de Shirabu, diciendo que lo dejara estudiar; unas horas después Kenjiro le pidió que se reunieran en la biblioteca al siguiente día, de preferencia a primera hora.

—¿Ushijima-san? —la voz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí?

—Me preguntaba si podía sentarme con usted —preguntó con coquetería la omega mientras expulsaba un poco de sus feromonas, eran dulces, demasiado, para ser precisos era como oler directamente de un algodón de azúcar. El fuerte olor empezó a marear un poco al castaño.

—No —antes de que Wakatoshi pudiera pronunciar palabra otra persona intervino.

—¿Eh? —la rubia se volteó para confrontar al metiche que había interrumpido su sesión de ligue— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que no, la biblioteca está vacía, ve y escoge cualquier otro asiento, tengo asuntos con mi senpai —replicó mientras se sentaba en la silla que la chica tenía intenciones de ocupar.

La mujer dirigió su visión al de ojos aceituna como para pedirle que que hiciera algo al respecto, pero el más alto parecía haber olvidado la existencia de ella apenas vio al chico de ojos miel.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Shirabu vio cómo se alejaba la enfurecida omega que intentó seducir a su alf-, es decir a _su amigo alfa_ , sí, eso. Le parecía de muy mal gusto que las personas utilizaran las feromonas para seducir, como si de animales se tratara, no intervino porque le disgustara que alguien tratara con esas intenciones a su senpai o porque estuviera celoso, no, definitivamente no fue por eso. 

—¿Para qué querías que nos encontraramos?

—Ah, me preguntaba si le gustaría que de ahora en adelante nos reunamos en la biblioteca a estudiar juntos, es decir, si está bien para usted y si no prefiere estudiar solo, no está obligado a aceptar, en realidad creo que acabo de decir algo estúpido, mejor olvid-

—Me gustaría.

—¿En serio? —el contrario asintió. 

—Y perdón por haberte distraído antes —se disculpó. 

—¿Umh? Ah, no sé preocupe, Akaashi solo estaba exagerando —respondió algo avergonzado al recordar los sucesos. 

Sin perder más el tiempo se pusieron a leer su respectivo material. En realidad no tenía mucho sentido haberse reunido a estudiar si cada uno iba permanecer callado y concentrado en su lectura, pero para Shirabu era _reconfortante_ estar al lado de Ushijima aunque no interactuaran, también tenía que admitir que de no estar junto a él le estaría mensajeando todo el rato. 

Después de una productiva hora de estudio Shirabu se despidió para ir a la primera clase del día, Wakatoshi lo acompañó hasta el aula y luego regresó a la biblioteca. 

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo Kenjiro recibió un mensaje de su senpai para saber si ya había almorzado, a lo que respondió que no tenía tiempo por su horario, que comería algo después de salir de su última clase. Para su sorpresa Ushijima le ofreció ir a comer juntos cuando fuera a almorzar, obviamente el menor aceptó. 

Al salir de su clase electiva Kozume, Akaashi y Shirabu encontraron a Kuroo, Bokuto y Ushijima conversando fuera del salón mientras esperaban por ellos. 

—¡Agkaashee! —Bokuto se abalanzó sobre el azabache apenas vio al trío aproximarse, Kuroo esperó a que Kenma se acercara más para posar un brazo sobre sus hombros y besarle la frente. 

—Hola, gatito —saludó, el teñido solo lo ignoró mientras utilizaba el teléfono. 

Ushijima y Shirabu simplemente se saludaron con una pequeña reverencia. Sí, fue un poco incómodo. 

—Bueno, adiós chicos —se despidió Kuroo mientras arrastraba a Kozume afuera del ascensor. 

—Nosotros nos vamos por acá, hasta luego Ushibro, Shibaru. 

—Nos vemos —se despidió el azabache, los otros dos le devolvieron el gesto. 

Por su parte, Kenjiro siguió a Wakatoshi a un restaurante cercano al campus. Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta el local, una vez ahí ambos ordenaron lo que querían. 

—Umh, Ushijima-san —llamó el omega mientras esperaban sus pedidos— ¿Interrumpí algo con la chica de la mañana?

—¿Quién? —Wakatoshi se mostró desconcertado. 

—La que le estaba preguntando si se podía sentar con usted —aclaró, un puchero traicionero se coló en sus labios. 

—No realmente. 

—¿La conoce? 

—No lo sé, tal vez. No soy bueno con los rostros o los nombres —le restó importancia. 

_«_ _Entonces_ _cómo_ _me_ _recordó_ _después_ _de solo_ _verme_ _un par de_ _veces_ _en la_ _biblioteca_ _»_ pensó el ojimiel, su corazón se aceleró un poco ante la posibilidad de haber despertado —sin percatarse— el interés del alfa desde el principio. Aunque primero tenía que asegurarse de algo… 

—¿Le puedo hacer otra pregunta? —su acompañante asintió— ¿Está saliendo con alguien? —el castaño se dio cuenta de lo directo que había sido, en su cabeza no sonaba tan mal—. Ah, no es que me importe o algo, digo, es porque si es así sería muy inapropiado de mi parte ocupar tanto de su tiempo, su pareja podría malinterpretar todo...

—Si tuviera a alguien más no te trataría como te trato. 

Por suerte la mesera trajo los platos en ese momento, así que Kenjiro no tuvo que responder de alguna forma a lo que acababa de escuchar, se limitó a embutirse un bocado enorme de su plato y fingió ignorarlo. 

—No comas tan deprisa —Wakatoshi acercó su mano a la mejilla del más pequeño para limpiar los rastros de comida que dejó en su intento de ocultar su nerviosismo, lo que provocó que el rostro del contrario enrojeciera aún más. 

Si antes creía tener un fuerte crush en Ushijima, ahora estaba seguro de que si daba un paso en falso podía terminar perdidamente enamorado. 

❖❖❖

Akaashi era esta vez quien acompañaba a Bokuto a su siguiente clase, el mayor fue a buscarlo luego de que el otro le enviara un mensaje diciendo que tenía algo que preguntarle. Charlaron un poco de cómo iba su día y una que otra cosa. Kotaro le comentó alegre que ese día la señora a la que siempre llamaba tía en la cafetería —porque en realidad no sabía su nombre— le dio una porción extra de pudin de chocolate, su favorito. 

—Entonces ¿Para qué querías verme, Akaashi? _No es que_ _necesites_ _una_ _razón_ _, yo_ _siempre_ _quiero_ _verte_ —murmuró lo último en voz baja. 

—Bokuto-san —el pelinegro inhalo para tranquilizarse un poco—, ¿está libre este fin de semana? 

—¿Por?

—Umh, me preguntaba si le gustaría ir a un lugar conmigo.

—¿Salir como en una cita? —Akaashi podía jurar que su alma abandonó su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Lo que le dio valor para invitar a salir a Bokuto era precisamente el hecho de que era casi imposible que Kotaro interpretara su invitación como algo más que una salida de amigos. Evidentemente subestimó al de ojos dorados. 

¿Pero no era esta una oportunidad para saber lo que sentía el mayor? Si él mismo sacó a colación el tema de la cita aún cuando cualquiera lo podría ver como una reunión de amigos significaba algo, ¿no? Aunque ya se había prometido no tener ese tipo de relación con el de cabello bicolor por el bien de ambos, eso no quería decir que no tenía curiosidad por los sentimientos del contrario. 

—¿Qué pasaría si lo fuera? —se aventuró Keiji antes de poder acobardarse. 

—No puedo ir a una cita contigo, Akaashi —el menor sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y el estómago se le revolvía. 

No tenía que darle importancia, él tampoco quería tener una cita con Bokuto ni cruzar la barrera de la amistad. 

—Ya veo, no es una cita en todo caso, solo una salida de amigos, el domingo hay un evento especial de paintball —sacó una boleta de su bolsillo y la puso en la mano del más alto—. Ve si quieres, nos vemos después —declaró antes de huir del lugar, no podía arriesgarse a mostrarse dolido por el comentario de su amigo, o peor, ponerse a llorar de la nada, después de todo Kotaro no tenía la culpa de no sentir lo mismo que él… Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos. 


	12. Friendzone

_ «No puedo ir a una cita contigo, Akaashi» _ Las palabras de Bokuto se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Akaashi. Desde que el azabache empezó a tener ese tipo de sentimientos por su amigo se dijo que aun si tuvieran la posibilidad de involucrarse románticamente no tomaría la oportunidad. 

No quería ser su novio, no quería tener citas con él, ni siquiera buscaba ser tratado como más que un amigo; simplemente quería saber qué sentía el mayor. En el momento que hizo aquella pregunta no consideró cómo se sentía darse cuenta de que estás en un amor unilateral, evidentemente le dolió más de lo que esperó. Si tenía que ser sincero —aunque no le gustara admitirlo para no parecer engreído— creía que Kotaro lo miraba de  _ esa _ forma también. 

El lado positivo de todo fue que pudo conocer lo que sentía Bokuto sin que el otro supiera de sus sentimientos, así que las cosas no se pondrían incómodas. No obstante, esto no implicaba que Keiji no se fuera a sentir algo cohibido al lado del de cabello bicolor, pero de algo tenían que servir tantos años siendo inexpresivo.

Después de la conversación con Bokuto, el menor se apresuró en regresar al apartamento y fue directo a su habitación. Se refugió debajo de sus sábanas y enlazó el celular con el televisor para comenzar a reproducir música y así aplacar la intensidad de sus pensamientos.

Como cada lunes, no había podido almorzar por su horario, pero en estos momentos no quería probar bocado. Al menos podía decir que no había derramado una sola lágrima, tal vez en este tipo de situaciones desahogarse por medio del llanto es lo mejor; sin embargo, no es como si se estuviera conteniendo, no iba a mentir, estaba un poco triste, pero no hasta el punto de llorar, no cómo se sintió cuando estuvo enfrente del de ojos dorados. 

Sumido en su tristeza intentó avanzar en las lecturas que tenía pendientes, haciendo énfasis en la palabra  _ intentó _ ya que a pesar de sus intenciones no logró concentrarse y se dio por vencido al cabo de unos minutos, por lo que terminó recostado en la cama sin poder dormir o hacer algo más que existir.

Un tiempo después —pudo ser una hora o dos, no tenía noción del tiempo— escuchó que abrían y cerraban la puerta del departamento, lo que indicaba que Shirabu había llegado. Escuchó que el de ojos miel lo llamaba, debió parecerle raro que Keiji no estuviera leyendo en la sala como acostumbraba a hacer los lunes. Unos minutos después, Shirabu tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó al ver a su roommate acostado tan temprano— ¿Estás enfermo? 

—No estoy enfermo —lo tranquilizó.

—¿Qué hizo ese búho?

—¿Por qué piensas que Bokuto-san hizo algo? —rio el de ojos azules.

—Eso es un sí —suspiró— ¿Ya comiste? —el azabache negó—. Vuelvo en un minuto, y me vas a contar todo lo que pasó, a las buenas o a las malas.

Shirabu regresó al cuarto con una variedad de snacks, dos refrescos y dos sándwiches que preparó para su amigo. Colocó los suministros en el colchón y procedió a invadir las sábanas de su amigo.

—¿Vaciaste la alacena? —inquirió Akaashi al ver la cantidad de comestibles frente a él.

—Es por una buena causa —se excusó—. Entonces, ¿me vas a decir qué ocurrió o no?

El pelinegro cedió ante la insistencia del más bajo, aunque no podía negar que quería desahogarse un poco. Habló de la apuesta y de la conversación con el mayor sin omitir ningún detalle, reiterando en múltiples ocasiones que no quería convertirse en la pareja del peli-gris, quizá intentado convencerse más que nada a sí mismo.

—No pasó la gran cosa pero aún así dolió. Dios… que patético soy, haciendo un escándalo solo por eso. 

—No digas eso, claro que debió doler —el castaño lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda—, sé que él te gusta mucho aunque no quieras dar el siguiente paso y mucho menos ahora —lo consoló.

Kenjiro acompañó a su amigo hasta que este se quedó dormido. La mayoría de las personas pensaban que Keiji era una persona insensible, sin embargo, en el año que el oji-miel llevaba conociéndolo había llegado a ver sus ataques de ansiedad y su lado más vulnerable —lo que también aplicaba en el sentido contrario—, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Bokuto ya que si otra situación era la que le carcomía la cabeza el menor acudía la mayoría del tiempo a Kotaro. 

Al omega no le molestaba aquello, no se trataba de una competencia por la confianza de Akaashi, además sabía que el de cabello bicolor tenía un talento natural para tranquilizar a su amigo, pasando de un problema de proporciones exageradas resultado de pensar demasiado las cosas, a un pequeño inconveniente; por otro lado, si con la terapia de Bokuto Akaashi no lograba calmar sus pensamientos, Shirabu siempre estaría ahí para aconsejarlo. 

❖❖❖

Las clases de ceremonia de té no eran su asignatura favorita de la academia policial, el azabache no terminaba de encontrarle el sentido a aquellas lecciones, ¿qué sentido tiene saber la forma correcta de servir un té o la manera apropiada de beberlo? 

No le disgustaron las primeras clases teóricas sobre la historia de la ceremonia del té y su relación con el budismo y otras doctrinas del pensamiento, en contraparte, escuchar y poner en práctica las reglas de etiqueta era un tanto tedioso. Lo que podía rescatar de las clases prácticas era que podía tomar té, en realidad las hojas de té que utilizaban eran de muy buena calidad, su sabor era realmente bueno y su aroma casi terapéutico. 

Keiji y Yuu no compartían dicha clase con sus otros compañeros, de hecho, la única clase en la que coincidían todos eran las de judo, no obstante, aquello no fue un impedimento para volverse cercanos debido a que tenían lecciones de judo los miércoles, viernes y sábados, las cuales duraban 2 horas. 

Nishinoya y Akaashi pertenecían al programa flexible, que a diferencia de la modalidad normal no era estilo internado si no que les permitía escoger clases en los horarios que mejor les conviniera, claro que aquello implicaba una mayor duración a que si cursaran el programa normal. Akaashi eligió aquella modalidad para poder estudiar literatura al mismo tiempo, mientras que Nishinoya lo hizo para poder trabajar a medio tiempo y ayudar con algunos gastos en su hogar.

Yahaba y Kunimi también habían ingresado ese año, pero estaban en el programa tipo internado. Aone y Komi habían ingresado el año anterior; el primero apenas se graduó y el segundo ingresó a la institución un año después de graduarse, año en el que pasó de un trabajo de medio tiempo a otro mientras pensaba qué quería hacer con su vida; como ambos formaban parte del programa normal estaban a poco más de 6 meses de convertirse en agentes de policía.

—¿Akaashi, sigues aquí? —Nishinoya sacó al azabache de su burbuja de reflexión.

—Si, ¿por qué?

—Bueno la clase terminó hace 5 minutos y tú sigues con esa postura incómoda —se burló—, no sabía que disfrutabas tanto esta clase.

—Solo me distraje por un momento...

—Ajá —exclamó el más bajo sin tragarse el cuento—, ¿por qué tan decaído?

—¿Estoy siendo tan transparente? —indagó mientras se levantaba.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu novio?

—Sí… Ah, digo, ya te dije que no es mi novio… En todo caso, sí. 

—¿Cumpliste tu parte de la apuesta? —el más alto asintió.

—Sí, pero se podría decir que fui... ¿rechazado?

—¿Qué clase de amigo es tu no-novio para no querer salir contigo?

—No dijo que no a salir si no a tener una cita. 

—¿Estás seguro de que escuchaste bien? ¡Estoy convencido de que él está enamorado de ti!

—Pues te equivocaste —Akaashi intentó dar por terminado el tema.

—Umh~ ¿Entonces si saldrás con él? 

—Yo mismo lo invité,  _ no puedo retractarme _ —murmuró.

—¡Si te vuelve a hacer sufrir tú solo dime y yo me encargaré de todo! —comentó el omega con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que tronaba sus dedos.

Keiji empezó a replantearse las amistades con las que se juntaba, después de todo Kenjiro le había hecho una propuesta similar, solo esperó que no tuvieran conexiones con alguna pandilla o red yakuza. A veces sus amigos omegas eran inquietantes y no precisamente en el buen sentido.

Ambos chicos abandonaron la academia, ya era hora de almuerzo y esa era su última clase del día, probablemente se reunirían con los demás para comer. 

—¡Futakuchi! —saludó Nishinoya igual de efusivo que siempre al ver al castaño junto a Yahaba y Kunimi, Akaashi se limitó a dar una reverencia— ¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? —preguntó el aludido por la repentina pregunta.

—Escuchamos que no pudieron ir a la fiesta la semana pasada porque estabas enfermo —intervino Yahaba.

—¡Ah! Sí, de hecho por eso estoy aquí —respondió con una sonrisa—. En realidad no estoy enfermo si no embarazado así que hoy iremos al hospital para algunos chequeos.

Los 4 novatos no ocultaron su sorpresa, incluso a Kunimi y Akaashi que eran famosos por sus  _ poker face _ los tomó desprevenidos la noticia, más si tenían en cuenta que todos los ahí presentes tenían la edad de los futuros padres. El azabache definitivamente no estaba listo para que su vida tomara un rumbo como ese —y sospechaba que para sus compañeros era igual— pero el omega embarazado se veía bastante contento. 

Por un demonio ¡Akaashi ni siquiera era capaz de resolver sus líos amorosos, cómo podría hacerse responsable de alguien más! 

Los veintes eran una etapa muy confusa, algunos comenzaban a formar familias, otros tenían una vida amorosa inexistente o aún intentaban develar el misterio de hervir agua correctamente, incluso había quienes aún iban al médico, y a realizar otros trámites, acompañados de sus padres porque no sabían cómo responder preguntas sobre ellos mismos. Lo peor del caso es que el oji-azul aún no había comenzado la segunda década de su vida y ya empezaba a sentirse ansioso...

Después de unos breves segundos de desconcierto el cuarteto felicitó al embarazado por la emocionante noticia. Keiji se sintió verdaderamente feliz por la pareja pero no pudo evitar pensar cómo haría Futakuchi para continuar con sus estudios, si mal no recordaba, el chico estudiaba ingeniería en la universidad vecina. 

_ «A veces nacer con útero puede ser complicado»  _ p ensó.

—Hola —Komi y Aone se acercaron al grupo en medio de las felicitaciones que preferían los futuros policías—. Por lo que veo ya se enteraron ¡Aone se veía muy animado hoy así que lo obligué a soltar la sopa! —rio Komi.

Luego de unos minutos más de charla se despidieron de la pareja feliz para ir a saciar su apetito en el puesto de comida a unas calles de ahí. En la opinión personal de Akaashi los onigiris que vendían eran realmente buenos, ni muy compactos ni muy pastosos, sin exagerar los sabores y con el punto de sal justo, al menos aquel manjar de dioses lo podría alejar un poco del tema de la gente con éxito en el amor.

❖❖❖

Aquella semana fue algo diferente, por no usar otro término. Para bien o para mal, Keiji tomó la decisión de no interactuar tanto con Kotaro, tenía que calmar sus sentimientos para no arruinar su encuentro del domingo. 

Decisión que según su criterio había sido la más acertada. 

El pelinegro intentó no usar tanto el télefono para concentrarse en trabajos de la universidad o cosas pendientes de la academia, por lo que no tuvo mucho contacto con Bokuto, más teniendo en cuenta que la aplicación de mensajería instantánea era su principal medio de comunicación, ya que por medio de mensajes se enteraban de la ubicación del otro y acordaban reunirse si no estaban ocupados, o en su defecto conversaban sobre su día, se enviaban un meme o discutían alguna trivialidad como si papá noél esclaviza a los duendes o les paga salario. 

Esos días sin Bokuto fueron silenciosos y monótonos, o tan monótonos como podía ser que Nishinoya te pateara tu distraído trasero con las versiones mejoradas del  _ Rolling thunder _ . Lo positivo de la repentina evasión de la tecnología es que el sentido del deber de Akaashi estaba considerablemente satisfecho con todo el esmero que invertía en las actividades académicas, si continuaba así la siguiente temporada de exámenes no iba a ser tan extenuante, claro que el precio a pagar era la extinción de su vida social. 

Era un sacrificio que el azabache estaba dispuesto a hacer, interactuar con otros miembros de sus especie nunca había sido su actividad predilecta. 

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de darse cuenta ya era domingo, el día del encuentro con el mayor. Si bien Keiji se había distanciado de su teléfono eso no significaba que lo ignorara por completo, tampoco era tan cruel como para ignorar vilmente los mensajes de Kotaro. Claro que sus respuestas se reducían a stickers o palabras monosílabas, pero ese detalle era una mera nimiedad. No obstante, sus sábados siempre eran bastante agitados porque pasaba todo el día en la academia policial, por ende no revisó su celular hasta el domingo por la mañana.

Al encender el aparato encontró unos 20 mensajes de parte del de cabello bicolor, mensajes que incluían memes, stickers, dos buenos días —el del sábado y el del domingo—, un buenas noches, una pequeña narración donde el remitente se lamentaba por el cambio del color de las paredes del gimnasio al que asistía y para finalizar —hacía una hora— le preguntó si después de todo saldrían en la tarde.

El ojiazul optó por solo responder lo último con un —demasiado— breve “sí”.

Tomó una ducha para después dirigirse a la cocina por algo para desayunar, aunque si lo pensaba bien una comida a la 1 de la tarde ya no debería considerarse desayuno. Para su sorpresa, por primera vez en dos semanas, Shirabu no estaba admirando la pantalla de su teléfono como si no existiera nada más en el mundo, en cambio leía fervorosamente su libro de fisiología general. 

—¿Ya te cansaste de jugar con el corazón de Ushijima-san? —preguntó divertido mientras se servía un poco de cereal. 

—Muy gracioso —contestó el castaño sin quitar la vista del libro—. No desahogues tus frustraciones amorosas conmigo. 

— _ Touché _ —se sentó en el sofá contiguo al oji-miel. 

—¿Hoy te verás con tu amado? —su roommate asintió, Kenjiro no pudo evitar pensar que aun seguía medio dormido porque en circunstancias normales no habría dejado que llamara a Bokuto  _ su amado _ .

—Supongo que primero iremos por algo para almorzar —dijo con ojos brillantes, a su amigo no le quedaba claro si por la idea de ir a comer con el mayor o simplemente porque iría a comer. El azabache solo podía tener su mente en 4 lugares: comida, Bokuto, estudios y comida de nuevo.

—¿Y qué ropa te pondrás? —Akaashi hizo el amague de contestar—. Espera. No me digas que lo que llevas puesto —lo interrumpió. 

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —exclamó desviando su vista del tazón de cereal a su vestimenta. 

El chico llevaba puesto una playera azul estampada con un pequeño onigiri —el castaño comenzaba a creer que el contrario tenía una fijación que pasó el límite de lo normal hace mucho— sobre un bolsillo que figuraba a la altura de su corazón, un pantalón de mezclilla que honestamente no favorecía sus muslos y por último unos zapatos deportivos color blanco.

—¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? Más bien, ¡¿Qué tiene de bueno?! 

—¿Me veo tan mal? —ahora el oji-azul se veía desanimado.

—No me malinterpretes —intentó calmarlo su amigo—, te ves igual de bien que siempre, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para que ese búho estúpido se arrepienta de decir que no quiere ir a una cita contigo —cerró estruendosamente el grueso libro que hacia un instante leía—. No te dejaré ir a verlo con algo que no le cause un infarto de la impresión. 

Shirabu entró a la habitación de Akaashi como si fuera la suya y empezó a asaltar el closet, el más alto solo lo dejó ser. Al cabo de unos minutos el castaño salió con las prendas seleccionadas por él mismo.

—¿No es demasiado elegante para la ocasión? —el pelinegro lo miró incrédulo—. Sólo vamos a jugar paintball y después iremos a un arcade o a un puesto de comida chatarra 

—Eso es aún mejor, puedes decirle que tuviste un compromiso antes de encontrarte con él —replicó con una sonrisa que le hacía competencia a la del guasón. 

Sí, definitivamente sus amigos omegas eran todo lo contrario a los tiernos e inocentes seres que todos pensaban. Un paso en falso y llamarían a sus amigos yakuza para desaparecerte.


	13. Akaashi "Dios Griego" Keiji

La había cagado.

Bokuto no tenía ni la menor idea de qué mal había hecho para que Akaashi Keiji lo evitara. A veces podía ser un poco lento, pero eso no quería decir que pasara por alto la reciente apatía del azabache ¡Ya ni siquiera se reía de los memes que le enviaba!

Definitivamente había hecho algo para molestar a su amigo, ahora solo debía averiguar qué era eso. 

Pudo haberle pedido consejo a Kuroo, pero tenía la urgencia de develar aquel misterio él mismo ¡Él era el experto en _Akaashis_ , no Kuroo!

¿Se negaba a pedir ayuda por culpa de su habitual tozudería? Era muy probable, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro del significado de la palabra tozudería así que eso no le generaba ningún remordimiento, si Keiji no estuviera evitándolo tal vez le hubiera preguntado si usó bien aquella palabra. 

La única pista que tenía era que sus evasiones habían comenzado después de que el menor lo invitara a salir, no era posible que hubiera dicho algo que lo molestara, aunque… sintió que Akaashi le quiso decir algo cuando le preguntó qué pasaría si lo estuviera invitando a una cita.

Pero fue solo su imaginación, ¿no? Aun si el menor tenía sentimientos por él, el mismo Akaashi le había repetido incontables veces que no quería tener citas ni una relación por el momento.

Citando sus palabras _“No puedo dedicarle el tiempo ni la atención que no tengo a otra persona”_.

No obstante, Kotaro creía fervientemente que él podía ser la excepción. 

No era por darse aires de grandeza pero, por muy lento que fuera, era consciente de que Keiji tenía cierto favoritismo por su persona. No fue fácil, le tomó muchos meses volverse el amigo más cercano que tenía y de paso probar que era digno de robar el poco tiempo libre del que disponía Akaashi Keiji

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cambiar la naturaleza de la relación que compartían? 

Bajo esta despreocupada lógica, hace algunas semanas llegó a la conclusión de que era hora de confesar sus sentimientos. Solo tenía un problema: no quería que su confesión fuera mediocre, que en su lenguaje significaba que debía hacer un gesto romántico que no se pagaba sólo.

Tampoco esperaba darle un anillo de diamantes para decirle que hacía más brillantes sus días, aunque lo haría si pudiera… Tendría que dejarlo para la posteridad, cuando no fuera un universitario quebrado; pero al menos planeaba comprar una mísera docena de rosas y la edición especial del libro que le mencionó hace un par de meses con ojos brillantes de ilusión. 

Si tenía suerte podía darse el lujo de invitarlo a una cena romántica, sin embargo, se conformaba con las dos primeras cosas de la lista. 

Podía costear todo con lo que le daban mensualmente, pero quería comprarlo con su propio dinero. Eran los primeros obsequios de cortejo que le daría al amor de su vida ¡No podía comprarlo con el dinero de sus padres! Se vería como un niño mimado incapaz de esforzarse para regalarle algo a la persona que amaba. 

Hablando de la persona que amaba… cayó en cuenta que Akaashi se estaba demorando, cosa que no era propia de él. No lo iba a dejar plantado después de estar ignorándolo toda la semana, ¿verdad? 

Sacó el teléfono y buscó el contacto de Keiji, pero no tuvo que hacer nada más porque aquella voz que tanto conocía lo saludó en ese preciso momento.

—Bokuto-san —desvió su atención del celular al azabache para devolverle el saludo. 

Excepto que no pudo hacerlo. 

Kotaro olvidó cómo se respiraba y cómo se hablaba, por mera casualidad no olvidó cómo mantenerse de pie. Habría sido muy vergonzoso caer de bruces al suelo sin razón alguna, y más si era delante de su Akaashi.

Keiji siempre le había parecido increíblemente atractivo —a quién no en realidad—, la tersa y pálida piel hacían un contraste perfecto con el lacio cabello azabache y ni hablar de aquellos ojos azules que en ocasiones —por la iluminación— se hacían pasar por un azul turquesa profundo, casi podía oler el aroma salino del océano cuando se los cruzaba. 

¡Pero no era momento de distraerse! 

No con aquel pantalón oscuro de corte recto que resaltaba su retaguardia, dejaba a la imaginación los muslos y hacía que sus piernas se vieran mucho más esbeltas ya que terminaba encima del tobillo.

No con la camisa manga larga color caqui arremangada hasta un poco antes del codo que se ceñía a la perfección en sus bíceps y sus tríceps. 

El menor solía vestir con ropa holgada, o al menos lo suficientemente holgada para ocultar sus atributos, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que no era tan enclenque como aparentaba, más bien lo opuesto.

Como cereza del postre su cabello estaba más greñudo que de costumbre, lo que le daba un aura más refrescante y despreocupada. 

—¿Bokuto-san? —volvió a llamar Keiji, esta vez ya a su lado.

—¡A-Akaashi! —pudo al fin hablar.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho? Si fue así lo siento, tuve otro compromiso antes, ni siquiera alcancé a cambiarme —dijo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Cualquiera podría malinterpretar aquella reacción que en realidad sólo se trataba de la vergüenza que le daba mentirle para no levantar sospechas con su outfit de camisa formal manga larga. En pleno inicios de junio. Cuando la temperatura era más bien cálida. 

—Ah… No. No esperé tanto. 

Por supuesto que Bokuto no sabía que había caído directo en la malvada trampa de Shirabu, pues lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que el pelinegro venía de una cita. La sola idea le revolvió el estómago.

En ese momento, más que en cualquier otro, tuvo el impulso de decirle cuanto lo amaba, así quizá podría gritarle al mundo que Akaashi Keiji no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Bokuto Kotaro, sin embargo, tenía que ser paciente ya que quería que el momento donde le comunicara sus sentimientos fuera más que un improvisado intercambio de palabras en la mitad de la calle.

Aunque también era cierto que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que alguien que no fuera él le robara el corazón al dueño de sus pensamientos, por lo que tenía que actuar pronto. 

—¿Vamos por algo de comer? —preguntó el menor. 

—Claro, hay un restaurante de comida japonesa no tan lejos.

—¿Pasa algo, Bokuto-san? Estás muy callado —Keiji rompió el silencio después de unos minutos de caminata. 

—No en realidad —exclamó con un puchero. 

Ahora que su corazón se había calmado, después del semi-infarto que le causó la imagen del azabache, una nube negra volvió a rodearlo. 

Primero se sintió feliz al notar que Keiji no parecía enojado, no obstante, la alegría se esfumó al recordar que lo ignoró toda la semana y no se molestó en darle explicaciones, no es que fuera un resentido, simplemente le dolió su indiferencia. 

—¿Es porque casi no estuve en contacto esta semana? —el de cabello bicolor lo miró de soslayo como exigiendo una disculpa—. Lo siento, debí decirte que estaría ocupado —Kotaro siguió compungido a pesar de las palabras de su amigo—. Yo, umh, también tuve que adelantar algunos pendientes para poder salir hoy sin preocupaciones —esta vez el más bajo notó que el rostro del de ojos dorados se relajaba un poco. 

Akaashi era un maldito genio que sabía cómo tratar con el humor de Bokuto.

—¿En serio? —masculló intentando hacerse el difícil cuando de hecho aquella afirmación fue suficiente para él, el contrario solo asintió.

En realidad era una verdad a medias, si bien invirtió todo su tiempo libre en estudiar no lo hizo para sentirse tranquilo, o tal vez sí, pero no en el sentido que insinuó.

—Umh... ¡Está bien! Te perdono Akaashi, solo porque soy alguien lleno de bondad en mi corazón —declaró con altivez.

—Gracias, Bokuto-san —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, ¿había sonreído alguna vez en los últimos días? No lo recordaba.

Después de la disculpa que Akaashi ofreció por haberlo evitado los últimos días, Bokuto volvió a ser la misma persona animada de siempre. Por su parte, durante su distanciamiento el azabache se había calmado lo suficiente como para actuar con normalidad otra vez. 

Su estancia en el restaurante fue bastante placentera, o al menos para Keiji. Kotaro no tenía quejas con respecto a la comida, el problema radicó en el servicio.

Resulta que el mesero que los atendió, Omasu o algo por el estilo, trabajaba en la cocina del local cerca de la academia policial que siempre frecuentaba Keiji y los fines de semana era mesero del restaurante en el que se encontraban. 

Hasta ahí todo normal. La molestia comenzó cuando el mesero intentó entablar una conversación con Akaashi, fingiendo que Bokuto no estaba ahí. 

Kotaro no iba a permitir que la atención del azabache fuera acaparada por alguien más, así que pidió un tazón de yakisoba con camarones para deshacerse del indeseado. 

La abrupta orden adicional y la llegada de más clientes lograron alejar al chico de la mesa donde estaban, pero no impidió que el alfa le dirigiera una que otra mirada mal disimulada al ojiazul. 

Por no mencionar que el de ojos ámbar quedó como un tonto cuando Akaashi le recordó que era alérgico a los camarones, al final Keiji fue quien terminó engullendo el plato de yakisoba. 

Apenas terminaron de degustar sus platos, Kotaro pagó —sin darle tiempo a Akaashi para protestar—, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró fuera del lugar. 

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —inquirió el azabache una vez afuera, intentando omitir el hecho de que tenían las manos entrelazadas. 

—¡El mesero te estaba coqueteando! 

—Claro que no, ¿por qué lo haría? —Kotaro lo miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más ridícula del mundo. 

—¡Akaashi! ¿Por qué no lo haría? —el aludido no parecía entender todavía—. Hoy te ves como un dios griego, no me malinterpretes, tú siempre te ves como un papucho, pero hoy… Waoh. 

—Bokuto-san, está exagerando —señaló, ocultando el creciente nerviosismo bajo su estoico rostro—. De cualquier manera no veo el problema —el de apariencia de búho lo miró horrorizado. Cerró los ojos y empezó a restregarse el puente de la nariz con la mano libre. 

—¡No voy a permitir que alguien te coquetee, no en mi guardia! —estalló—. Ahora vamos a ganar un concurso.

Volvió a jalonearle la mano y guio la marcha hasta el lugar del dichoso evento. 

Si Kotaro no le hubiera dado la espalda, habría notado que la cara de Akaashi estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza. 

❖❖❖

—Al menos ganamos… —exclamó el azabache antes de darle otro mordisco a la grasienta hamburguesa.

El mayor llevaba casi una hora quejándose de su desempeño en el evento de paintball.

—¡Pero fue gracias a ti, yo solo fui un estorbo! —lloriqueó

—Yo tengo lecciones de tiro en la academia —intentó consolarlo.

—¡Aun así, Akaasheeee! ¡Debiste sentirte avergonzado de tenerme como tu compañero! —gimoteó y empezó a tirar de su puntiagudo cabello como para poner énfasis en sus lamentos.

En realidad, por una vez en la vida, el de ojos ámbar no estaba exagerando: Bokuto Kotaro no había nacido para las batallas campales, aun si solo se trataba de un combate con pistolas que disparaban balas de pintura. 

Keiji le salvó el trasero al menos unas 20 veces en la hora que les tomó hacerse con la victoria, ¿y qué obtuvo a cambio de eso? Kotaro casi hace que le disparen cuando estaba por insertar el asta del banderín en la placa correspondiente. 

El peli-gris estaba encargado de cubrirle la espalda en caso de que un adversario llegara, ya que se negó a poner él mismo el banderín, pero a la hora de la verdad entró en pánico al ver a unos 5 enemigos arremeter contra ellos.

Lo bueno fue que su grito ahogado alertó a su compañero de la amenaza, por lo que Akaashi fue capaz de disparar a los indeseados y lanzarse de inmediato hasta la placa donde insertó el banderín, no iban a sobrevivir mucho tiempo si se daban el lujo de tomarse las cosas con calma, no cuando Keiji tenía que atacar por ambos.

Eso sin mencionar todas las veces que Kotaro resbaló o reveló su ubicación por su incapacidad de guardar silencio, pero eso es otra historia.

—Yo solo quería impresionarte con mis habilidades en el paintball.

—Era la primera vez que practicabas paintball…

—¡Pero estaba seguro de que iba a ser muy bueno, naturalmente!

—¿Entonces no te divertiste?

—No dije eso —murmuró con las mejillas infladas.

Akaashi soltó una suave risa ante el gesto infantil y sus ojos se achinaron al sonreír. 

—Eres injusto —clamó el más alto, Keiji lo miró, intrigado—, porque siempre que esté contigo va a ser divertido, incluso si es para tejer canastas. 

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —indagó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Bokuto podía cambiar el ambiente sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Aunque si hablamos de una situación peligrosa como ser abducidos por alienígenas que planean destruir la tierra y hacen pruebas con nosotros para clasificar qué tan peligrosa es nuestra especie tal vez no sería tan divertido —observó y retomó la misión de devorar su porción de papas fritas.

—¿Qué? 

—Preferiría que me abdujeran solo a mi y que tú no tuvieras que pasar por todo eso —siguió, prescindiendo de la interrogante que se le acababa de plantear.

—Bokuto-san, ¿por qué de repente estamos hablando de abducciones alienígenas? 

—¿Por qué no?

—Como sea, ¿podría contestar la otra pregunta? 

—¿Eh, cuál pregunta?

—Nada, olvídalo… —por un minuto olvidó lo despistado que podía ser su amigo.

Entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido se zamparon lo que les quedaba de comida para partir a su siguiente destino: el arcade.

❖❖❖

El lugar al que arribaron no estaba lejos, así que pronto estuvieron en el interior. El sitio parecía bloquear la noción temporal de todo el que ingresara, pues las únicas fuentes de luz en aquella penumbra eran las coloridas luces de los focos multicolor y el destello de los juegos, por ende, era imposible saber qué hora del día era una vez adentro.

Se acercaron a la taquilla para comprar las monedas especiales con las que funcionaban las máquinas y enseguida empezaron a probar cada juego.

Como novedad Akaashi era especialmente bueno en los juegos que tenían armas de tamaño real en vez de controles tradicionales, por otro lado tenía un desempeño aceptable en los juegos similares a Mario Bros. 

El de ojos ámbar, para su sorpresa, tenía como especialidad juegos donde se requería mucha concentración y presión como Galaga —aquel juego de los 80’s donde manejas una nave espacial y tienes que defenderte de marcianos que te lanzan misiles y bombas. 

Y como olvidar cuando Kotaro casi rompe el medidor de fuerza, ganaron muchos tickets ahí.

—¡Se te da muy bien este juego, ‘Kaashi! —lo elogió su amigo cuando se encontraba encestando un balón tras otro en la pequeña atracción de baloncesto. 

—Eso veo —admitió con modestia.

Cuando acabó el turno el más alto volvió a insertar otra moneda en el juego.

—¿Vas a jugarlo tú? 

—No, te veías muy feliz lanzando balones así que te daré el honor de jugar de nuevo mientras yo voy por un par de bebidas —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Dicho esto, el bicolor dejó al azabache para irse a comprar los comestibles, no se alejó por más de 5 minutos y aun así cuando regresó se encontró con que un extraño le estaba coqueteando. 

_«¡¿Por qué todos quieren seducir a Akaashi hoy?!»_ pensó para sus adentros.

Bueno, él sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta: como mencionó antes, Keiji se veía verdaderamente deslumbrante ese día, ¿Quién no querría ligárselo?

—Vaya, si que eres bueno en este juego —escuchó que le decía el chico, a juzgar por sus rasgos y su estatura se trataba de un omega.

Perfecto, lo que faltaba. Ahora Keiji no solo atraía a alfas y betas sino también a omegas.

—Gracias, supongo —respondió el pelinegro sin perder la concentración.

El omega soltó una pequeña carcajada, Akaashi lo miró de soslayo, no entendió que había de divertido en lo acababa de decir.

—¿Y qué hace un chico tan guapo como tú acá un domingo por la noche solo? —le cuestionó aproximándose más.

De acuerdo, eso ya era pasarse de la raya. Ni él alfa del restaurante se había animado a tanto. Conociendo a Akaashi lo más probable es que estuviera muy incómodo con toda la situación.

—No te preocupes, no está solo —intervino y, para darle más credibilidad a la cosa, lo asió de la cintura para acercarlo a su pecho.

Sip. Solo para que se viera más creíble todo. _No era porque le entusiasmara la idea de que sus cuerpos estuvieran tan juntos._

No se quedó a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir el extraño y se llevó a Keiji de ahí.

El más bajo no cuestionó el actuar del otro, pues consideró que, dadas las circunstancias, las intenciones eran obvias y no había lugar para malinterpretar las acciones, si bien habían sido algo exageradas, se trataba de Bokuto, claro que iba a exagerar. 

—¿Cuál quieres jugar? —preguntó Akaashi una vez terminaron las bebidas—. Elige bien, será el último

—Está bien —recorrió la estancia detalladamente para tomar su decisión— ¿Qué tal aquel de carreras?

Akaashi asintió y se dirigieron al respectivo aparato.

—¿Ehhhh? ¡Akaasheee! ¿Cómo funciona esto? —se quejó Bokuto cuando su auto no arrancó al iniciar la partida.

—Déjame ver —se acercó y pausó el juego para leer las instrucciones, las cuales estaban en inglés.

Dado que no había traído sus gafas se arrimó a Kotaro a tal punto que su cabeza reposaba sobre su hombro y sus brazos rodeaban la amplia espalda con el propósito de alcanzar los controles del juego.

—Ya es hora de que aprendas inglés, Bokuto-san —le riñó cuando reanudó la partida. 

Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. El mayor estaba ocupado concentrándose en la sensación de tener las manos del ojiazul sobre las suyas y en la especie de abrazo involuntario en el que estaba envuelto.

❖❖❖

—Bokuto-san, no era necesario que me acompañaras —señaló Keiji cuando estuvieron al frente de la puerta de su apartamento. 

Kotaro había insistido en que no se iba a apartar de Akaashi hasta que no lo viera entrar a su departamento.

—No, pero hacía siglos que no pasaba tiempo contigo —argumentó. 

—Ni siquiera fue una semana. 

—Pero sin ti se sintieron como años.

—Porque siempre vuelves todo tan confuso —masculló en un tono casi inaudible.

Bokuto siempre sabía qué decir para que su corazón bombeara sangre como desquiciado.

—Umh, ‘Kaashi —lo llamó el bicolor.

—¿Si?

Bokuto se veía un poco nervioso, prueba de eso era que jugaba ansiosamente con sus manos, manía que involuntariamente había copiado de Akaashi.

¿Y cómo no iba a estar inquieto si estaba por mencionar sus sospechas sobre Keiji siendo omega? Había evitado el tema por algunas semanas y el silencio creado en ese momento le pareció bastante oportuno para sacar la conversación a relucir.

—¡Yo! emh —lo tomó de los tríceps, provocando que sus corazones estuvieran a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia— ¡Necesito decirte algo! 

Keiji lo miraba expectante, nunca había visto a su amigo así de tenso.

—¿Van a quedarse ahí toda la noche? —Shirabu había entreabierto la puerta del departamento y los observaba, aunque más parecía juzgarlos.

Levantó una ceja al ver la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban las dos personas delante de él.

—No está bien espiar, Shibaru —dijo Bokuto retirando las manos de los brazos del ojiazul.

—No estaba espiando —chistó—. Además, si alguien no fuera tan ruidoso no habría tenido que salir a echarlo y tampoco tendría que ver su escena de enamorados. 

El omega llevaba una mascarilla de barro en el rostro, un cintillo sobre la cabeza y una bata de baño, la estruendosa voz de Kotaro parecía haber truncado su sesión de relajación semanal.

Keiji, en vez de verse avergonzado por las palabras del castaño, se veía como alguien apunto de convertirse en asesino de roommates.

Antes de que Akaashi ganara un boleto directo a la cárcel bajo el cargo de asesinato en primer grado, el de apariencia de búho tomó la palabra.

—¡Vamos, Shi-kun! —rio Bokuto—. A Ushibro no le gustan los amargados.

—¡¿Q-qué tiene que ver Ushijima-san aquí?! —replicó sonrojado hasta las orejas—. Hagan lo que quieran, cuando los echen por perturbar la paz del edificio no digan que no se los advertí —los señaló acusadoramente con el dedo índice y cerró la puerta de una manera más bien violenta. 

Luego de unos segundos de silencio ambos rompieron en carcajadas por la reacción del oji-miel.

Akaashi no le había mencionado nada a Bokuto sobre el crush que tenía Kenjiro en su amigo, por consiguiente, dedujo que el comportamiento de su roommate debía ser lo suficientemente obvio para que hasta Bokuto lo notara. 

—Ah, la juventud —exclamó con las manos en las caderas.

—Bokuto-san, solo eres un año mayor que Shirabu.

—En un año pueden pasar muchas cosas, ya lo entenderás algún día cuando seas mayor —dijo antes de acariciarle el cabello, como si el azabache fuera un pequeño cachorro desconocedor de los males que plagan al mundo.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de que no interrumpieran? —le recordó.

Había perdido la oportunidad con aquella perturbación, el ambiente ya no era propicio para sacar un tema tan serio como aquel.

—Nada importante ¡En serio! —rio al ver su expresión de duda.

—Está bien… Buenas noches entonces —exclamó mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta para entrar a su hogar.

—Eh, eh, eh. Alto ahí —le llamó, Keiji volvió a encararlo—. Despídete bien —declaró señalando su mejilla derecha.

Akaashi lo miró desconcertado, era la primera vez que su amigo le pedía algo así, ¿siquiera los amigos se besaban? No estaba seguro, no era una persona de muchos amigos. 

De cualquier manera, accedió antes de perder el valor de hacerlo.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió después de depositar un casto beso sobre el ahora enrojecido cachete de Bokuto, dicho esto cerró la puerta.

Kotaro en realidad había dicho aquello como broma, no creyó que su amigo fuera a seguirle la corriente. El chico permaneció unos minutos inmóvil mientras decidía si lo que acababa de pasar había sido fruto de su imaginación o no. 

Cuando volvió a sus sentidos una enorme sonrisa surcó su bobo rostro de enamorado. En ese estado se dirigió animadamente al departamento que compartía con Kuroo.


	14. Qué Vivan Las Crisis Existenciales

Amor: una palabra, cuatro letras y muchos significados; pero más importante: _un verdadero dolor de cabeza._

Si enamorarse de verdad implicaba un frenesí descontrolado de emociones, Shirabu no estaba listo para experimentarlo.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer y muchas otras por las que preocuparse, como los inútiles integrantes de su grupo de inmunología que aún no se dignaban a corregir la bazofia que hacían pasar por informe, ¿era tan difícil pedir información correctamente citada con normas APA y unas conclusiones coherentes, o por lo menos que no fueran sacadas del _rincón del vago_? Al parecer sí. 

No obstante, cuando inconscientemente recordaba los ojos aceituna que enmarcan el perfilado rostro de Ushijima Wakatoshi, adentrarse en aquel embrollo de sentimientos y sensaciones no sonaba tan mal.

Incluso estaba dispuesto a tolerar que su estómago se sintiera como si cientos de mini-personas bailaran el _chachachá_ en su interior.

Lo bueno es que quizá podría calentar sus fideos instantáneos con las temperaturas que alcanzaba el cutis de su cara cuando su senpai hacía algo que parecía sacado de un romance de telenovela coreana, sin siquiera reparar en ello. 

¡Pero por muy bien que sonara ser una persona especial para Wakatoshi, no estaba preparado! ¿Además no era un poco pronto para admitir la _derrota_ , umh, es decir, para admitir que estaba enamorado?

Aunque _enamorado_ era una palabra muy comprometedora, una vez que admites haber sobrepasado el nivel de atracción, gusto o simple capricho, las cosas toman un matiz más serio.

No iba a admitir tener algo más que un flechazo o crush por Ushijima, no por ahora al menos. Antes que nada le gustaría conocerlo con mayor detalle, que le enseñara el lado que no le mostraba a nadie más, que le permitiera vislumbrar su manera de actuar al estar enojado o al sentirse expuesto y vulnerable; después de eso podría decir con certeza que sus sentimientos eran reales.

No tenía prisa, y menos después de ver todos los altibajos por los que pasaba su roommate con aquel ser del infierno mejor conocido como Bokuto Kotaro.

Después de la salida con el de ojos ámbar ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar si ya todo estaba en orden, pues Akaashi parecía ser el mismo de siempre. A juzgar por la sospechosa posición en la que los había encontrado al frente de la puerta y que durante los últimos días siempre regresaba inundado de las feromonas de Bokuto; todo estaba más que bien.

Hablando de eso, tenía que pedirle a Akaashi que le dijera Bokuto que dejara de esparcir feromonas tan fuertes, a este ritmo Shirabu también iba a terminar apestando a menta.

Se preguntó si Keiji había notado que Kotaro estaba marcándolo como suyo o no, probablemente no, de ser así ya le habría pedido que parara.

Ah, lo que faltaba. Sus trascendentales divagaciones se interrumpieron cuando lo hizo la música que reproducía en el celular. 

YouTube nunca se cansaba de preguntar si seguía ahí ¡Claro que seguía ahí! No podía perder la oportunidad de inmiscuirse en una nueva crisis existencial al ritmo de una canción que le diera ganas de cortarse las venas, mientras rezaba por poder dormir al menos unas 4 horas esa noche y hacía de la biblioteca su segundo hogar.

Lo más triste de toda la situación es que ese día Ushijima se había retirado de la biblioteca más temprano de lo usual, no por alguna clase si no con la excusa de que un profesor le había dicho que acudiera a su despacho, ¿Quién se creía ese sensei para robarle su precioso tiempo junto al de ojos oliva?

—Ah, como sea —suspiró, de cualquier forma él también tenía que irse a su siguiente clase.

Se quitó los audífonos, guardó los libros en la mochila y emprendió el viaje hacia el moderno laboratorio de microbiología.

Cuando llegó, el aula estaba casi vacía. Aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse en el segundo mesón más cerca del tablero, no lo suficientemente adelante para parecer un lamebotas o para no poder echarle uno que otro vistazo a su teléfono, no lo suficientemente atrás para desconcentrarse o para que le obstruyeran la vista. Perfecto.

En lo que empezaba la clase, retomó su labor de leer el libro de fisiología que ahora parecía su mejor amigo, pues siempre estaba con él ¿Y cómo no? si el _super considerado_ profesor les mandaba a leer 5 capítulos cada vez que los veía.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó el profesor al cabo de unos minutos.

El castaño murmuró un suave “buenas tardes” sin apartar la vista del libro. No se molestó en levantarse, el profesor les había dicho que no era necesario ningún tipo de saludo o reverencia al iniciar la clase.

—Hoy un alumno de tercer año nos estará acompañando como mi asistente —les informó el docente.

Shirabu estaba poco o nada interesado en saber quién era el dichoso monitor. Probablemente sería aquel alfa que había asistido como monitor un par de veces y que parecía nunca quitarle los ojos de encima a los omegas del curso, aunque era mejor que el beta que se empeñaba en tener una cita con él desde su primer año, esperaba que se rindiera pronto. Pero nada lo preparó para escuchar _ese_ nombre. 

—Ushijima-kun, presentate por favor.

Kenjiro alzó la vista a la velocidad de la luz para corroborar que sus pensamientos sobre Wakatoshi no hubieran llegado a tal punto de creer escuchar su nombre en plena clase. 

Para bien o para mal aun estaba cuerdo.

Olvidó por completo el libro que antes tenía toda su atención para observar ahora un panorama que su opinión era mucho más _cautivador_.

Ahí, de pie, junto al escritorio del profesor, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ushijima Wakatoshi, quien no demoró en saludarlo con un casi imperceptible asentimiento.

 _Genial_. No es que le molestara, de hecho ni en sus sueños más irreales había pensado pasar tiempo junto al alfa incluso durante sus clases; el problema era que se sentía anímicamente incapaz de prestar atención estando en la misma habitación que él. 

Una cosa era la tranquilidad de sus encuentros en la biblioteca a los que se preparaba mentalmente con anterioridad, y otra muy diferente toparse inesperadamente en una de sus clases, aunque era evidente que para Ushijima no era casualidad ya que ambos conocían el horario del otro.

❖❖❖

Por suerte, logró concentrarse sacando ahínco de lo más profundo de su interior. 

La primera parte de la clase consistió en una breve explicación por parte del profesor sobre un tema que había quedado pendiente por discutir, resolvió un par de dudas y finalmente les entregó un taller que debían resolver, en base a observaciones de un experimento, y entregar al culminar la clase.

Procuró canalizar toda su atención en el cuestionario que tenía frente a él, no sin dirigir una que otra mirada a su senpai, pero para su pesar Ushijima no las notaba debido a que un gran tumulto de personas lo rodeó una vez el profesor abandonó el aula para realizar un recado.

El barullo que emitía el gentío era molesto, ni siquiera se preocupaban por esconder sus dobles intenciones de acaparar a Ushijima en todo ámbito que no fuera académico, aunque había uno que otro que sí parecía querer aclarar alguna duda respecto al trabajo asignado.

Kenjiro se acercó a la turba cuando tuvo una inquietud, pero fue incapaz de atravesarla, su estatura tampoco era de mucha ayuda. 

De tratarse de otro monitor, hubiera apartado a aquella muchedumbre sin vacilar, ya fuera a punta de miradas ácidas o a empujones, sin embargo, no podía mostrarse como un antipático delante de Ushijima, no aún, primero tenía que asegurarse de que fueran lo suficientemente cercanos para que no fuera a huir al percatarse del mal carácter que poseía.

Shirabu no tenía idea de que Wakatoshi sabía de su _adorable_ personalidad incluso antes de conocerlo. A decir verdad, era otra de las razones de su popularidad, o más bien no se mencionaba su apariencia sin mencionar su carácter: el hermoso omega de segundo año que te podría matar con la mirada.

—Umh, ¿Ushijima-san…? —habló lo más alto que pudo.

Milagrosamente Wakatoshi distinguió su voz sobre todo el bullicio que había, como si desde que pasó por aquella puerta hubiera estado a la espera de su llamado.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —le preguntó.

De inmediato todos los que, por una u otra razón, luchaban por la atención del de ojos oliva, voltearon a ver quién era aquella persona que con un simple murmullo podía llevarse toda la atención del codiciado alfa.

Las miradas amargas no faltaron, mismas que Shirabu no dudó en devolver, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo las opinión de aquellas personas.

Se abrió paso hasta Ushijima y con premura se dispuso a contarle sus inquietudes, _porque él sí tenía interrogantes concernientes a la asignatura_. Luego de recibir las respectivas respuestas, bajo la entrometida vista de sus compañeros, el mayor le acarició brevemente el cabello y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

El de ojos miel no pudo evitar que su rostro enrojeciera, después de todo, que el alfa sonriera era todo un acontecimiento que solo los más suertudos podían presenciar.

Ninguna de las dos acciones pasó desapercibida para su fortuito público, por lo que en el camino de regreso a su asiento recibió el doble de miradas enardecidas que antes.

La hora restante fue más pacífica una vez estuvo alejado de todo ese caos. Al final el profesor regresó uno 5 minutos antes de que terminara la clase para recolectar el trabajo encomendado, el cual solo fue resuelto por un tercio de los alumnos, los dos tercios restantes estuvieron tan concentrados en el musculoso monitor que no alcanzaron a terminar.

El omega guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila con el propósito de irse del salón junto a los únicos dos compañeros que soportaba, si se apresuraba en llegar a la cafetería tal vez aún quedara pescado.

—Shirabu —la ronca y grave voz de Ushijima a su espalda hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Si así sonaba su voz normalmente no podía imaginarse el regalo del cielo que sería escucharlo recién levantado. 

—¿Si? —se giró rápidamente. Dios, debía parecer todo un desesperado.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a cerrar el laboratorio? 

—Ah, claro —se despidió de sus compañeros, quienes lo estaban esperando en el marco de la puerta, y depositó su mochila en uno de los mesones.

Sin mediar palabra, Wakatoshi se dispuso a guardar todos los instrumentos y materiales en las despensas correspondientes, mientras que Kenjiro se aseguró de que los microscopios estuvieran intactos y los portaobjetos impecables.

Como terminó antes que el más alto, ya que su tarea era más sencilla, empezó a borrar el tablero para no desperdiciar el tiempo.

O al menos esa era su intención, pues en realidad no alcanzaba el extremo superior de la pizarra, así que se empinó y alargó su mano lo más que pudo, no iba a ponerse a dar saltitos para alcanzar, eso sería vergonzoso. Lastimosamente su estrategia no funcionó.

Cuando ya se había resignado a perder su dignidad y estaba por ponerse a dar brinquitos, sintió una presión contra su espalda. Antes de que pudiera saber qué estaba pasando, una mano le arrebató el borrador y empezó a limpiar el lugar donde él no llegaba. 

Alzó la cabeza, como quien mira hacia el cielo, y se encontró viendo la barbilla y la manzana de adán de Ushijima. 

No supo cómo reaccionar. 

Estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, podía oler a la perfección el aroma del cacao amargo que desprendían sus feromonas. También podía ver una pequeña cicatriz blanquecina en su mentón, probablemente de sus épocas de infancia, y sentía cuán firme era su pecho contra su espalda. 

Fue incapaz de despegar sus ojos de aquel paisaje, seguía observando cada poro de su piel, memorizando el ritmo de su respiración, descifrando la tonalidad exacta de sus ojos oliva. 

Oh. 

Estaba tan inmerso en su tarea que no notó cuando Wakatoshi bajó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada. 

Involuntariamente sus ojos se desviaron a los labios de Ushijima, porque era ese tipo de ambiente, ¿no? 

No sabía si el mayor también lo sentía, posiblemente no, era demasiado denso. Pero contra todo pronóstico el de ojos aceituna también posó sus ojos en los delgados belfos del oji-miel.

Todo parecía haberse detenido, estaban en su propia burbuja que los separaba del espacio y el tiempo, solo los dos. 

O eso creyó, pues en cuestión de segundos su teoría se fue a la basura y su burbuja fue reventada, cuando el profesor —que solo había ido en busca de unas fotocopias— regresó.

—Ushijima-kun —el profesor carraspeó para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. 

Shirabu no recordaba haber pasado una vergüenza mayor que esa, y eso que en su primer año de preparatoria tuvo que asistir una semana con unos bigotes de gato dibujados en sus cachetes, cortesía de uno de sus hermanos menores.

Por otro lado, Wakatoshi prácticamente ni se inmutó, solo dirigió su mirada al profesor, ni siquiera se molestó en separarse de Kenjiro.

—¿Si?

—Ya voy a cerrar el laboratorio, así que tú y tu novio deberían irse —rio—. Gracias por su ayuda —agradeció el mayor mientras guardaba los papeles que acababa de traer en una de las gavetas del escritorio.

—No-nosotros no-

—Está bien —respondió Ushijima. Tomó de la muñeca al más bajo y lo arrastró al exterior.

Por supuesto que iba a estar desconcertado, no solo por las intensas miradas compartidas unos minutos atrás, si no también porque Ushijima no dijo nada cuando el sensei se refirió a él como su novio, ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? 

Pero no todo en la vida es color de rosas, mientras caminaba a la cafetería junto al mayor, recibió un mensaje de alguien de quien no sabía nada desde que se graduó de preparatoria. No es que las cosas hubieran terminado mal entre ellos, solo… era incomodo.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó Ushijima al ver el cambio de expresión del contrario.

—No...

—Shirabu —el más alto lo miraba con severidad y sobre todo con preocupación.

—Es complicado —fue lo que respondió. 

—Está bien, no tienes que decirme si no quieres. Puedes hablarme de eso cuando estés listo —lo tranquilizó al ver que la expresión de Shirabu decía _«No es que no quiera contarte»_.

Últimamente no le era tan complicado leer las expresiones del omega o deducir su estado de ánimo, cosa que incluso a él mismo le sorprendió considerando su pésimo historial intentando comprender las expresiones humanas.

Aunque no se quejaba, más bien se atrevería a decir que le gustaba esa nueva capacidad adquirida. 

❖❖❖

_Malditos sean los condenados timbres._

O más bien las personas que se dignaban a tocarlos un sábado a las 7 de la mañana, precisamente el día en que Shirabu podía levantarse a la hora que se le pintara en gana. Diría que también era lo mismo para Akaashi pero para ese ser despertarse a la hora que quisiera significaba mínimo al medio día y ese día tenía clases en la academia policial a las 11 a.m.

Al principio había considerado ignorar el timbre, sin embargo ya llevaban alrededor de 5 minutos insistiendo, debía ser algo serio entonces. Como no lo fuera, él mismo se encargaría de que se convirtiera en _algo serio_. 

Soltó un largo suspiro antes de encaminarse a abrir la puerta ya que sabía que Keiji no lo iba a hacer aunque lo hubiera despertado el ruido.

—¿Semi-san? —al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un rubio cenizo que parecía bastante agobiado, para su fortuna eso logró extinguir el instinto asesino del castaño… por ahora.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —se disculpó.

—Si… —admitió— ¿Pero por qué estás aquí? Y tan temprano además.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Kenjiro asintió y lo invitó adentro. 

Antes de empezar a interrogar al psicópata que se le ocurrió interrumpir su apacible sueño, preparó té para ambos con la esperanza de que aquel líquido aplacara los nervios del invitado. 

Eita de verdad se veía intranquilo. 


	15. Negativo Por Negativo

La mayoría del tiempo Shirabu era un buen roommate. 

Era un chico tranquilo al igual que Akaashi, aunque en ocasiones tenía sus ataques de ira o estrés, sobre todo con asuntos relacionados a trabajos grupales y exámenes, pero nada destacable. 

Era organizado y cumplía sin falta con los turnos que acordaban para cocinar y limpiar. Lograron congeniar hasta el punto de convertirse en buenos amigos, acudían por consejo al otro y se apoyaban mutuamente, era una bonita amistad. 

Sin embargo, en días como ese Akaashi se arrepentía de compartir apartamento con alguien más. 

Cuando el persistente sonido del timbre mermó, volvió a caer rendido como si nada. No obstante, su paz no duró mucho pues un fuerte grito de Kenjiro lo volvió a despertar ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar el día?

Pensó en ignorar el alboroto, pero supuso que el castaño no armaría un escándalo por una nimiedad. Menos un sábado a las 7 a.m.

De mala gana se desperezó, se puso las pantuflas y salió a la sala vestido únicamente con una camiseta ancha —expropiedad de Bokuto, el cómo llegó a sus manos es otro asunto— que le cubría la retaguardia y dejaba entrever sus boxers.

El cambio de la completa oscuridad —del interior de su habitación— a la excesiva luminosidad —de los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban la sala— lo cegó por un momento. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, creyó seguir medio dormido al divisar a Semi sentado en su sofá y junto a él, un Shirabu con el ceño fruncido, aunque lo último no era novedad.

—¿Oya? ¿Semi-san? —exclamó el pelinegro, mientras se restregaba un ojo con el puño cerrado para no caer en la tentación de quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

—Buenos días —saludó el mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el recién llegado al notar la extraña atmósfera. 

—Dependiendo de qué decida Semi-san, vamos o no a ser tíos —respondió Shirabu antes de volver a tomar otro sorbo de su té.

—Te dije que no es así —Eita lo miró con molestia.

—Ya, que no lo quieras aceptar es otro tema. 

—Más despacio, mi cerebro no puede procesar tantas indirectas a esta hora —interrumpió el oji-azul. 

—Mi celo debió llegar hace un mes, no le presté mucha atención porque soy un omega recesivo así que en ocasiones no son muy notables —tomó la palabra el cenizo.

—Aún así debiste ir al médico. 

—Eres un maldito exagerado. 

—¿Semi-san no es beta? —interpeló Akaashi, asombrado.

—Es una especie de secreto, en la universidad solo lo sabe mi compañero de cuarto y Kenjiro lo descubrió por accidente —aclaró el aludido—. El caso es que mi periodo debió llegar hace dos semanas, me pareció extraño porque mi ciclo es lo único estable en mi vida… —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Y ahora es que se viene a preguntar si le está pasando algo, justo cuando el feto ya se propuso ser un ingeniero —exclamó sarcásticamente el más bajo. 

—¿Me vas a dejar seguir? —Shirabu movió la mano en señal de que podía continuar—. Entonces vine a preguntarle a Shirabu si no había alguna explicación para todo...

—Pero muchas cosas pueden alterar el ciclo, ¿no? —intervino Keiji.

—Evidentemente —asintió el castaño—, pero no estaría diciendo esto si no me hubiera dicho que se lo follaron una semana antes de cuando debía llegar su celo y sin protección nada más y nada menos —dirigió una mirada llena de reproche a su invitado.

Semi se limitó a observar el centro de mesa de 100 yenes como si fuera la mayor obra de arte jamás vista antes, era eso o enfrentarse a la voraz mirada del otro omega. Akaashi consideró que había tomado la decisión correcta.

—Ah. 

—Sí,  _ ah _ . Y como si no fuera suficiente evidencia, lleva casi una semana vomitando como si no hubiera un mañana. Entonces cuando le dije que lo más seguro es que estuviera en cinta, empezó a soltarme mil razones por las que eso era imposible. Si solo vino a refutar todo lo que dijera mejor se hubiera ahorrado el viaje.

—Las náuseas pueden ser por alguna comida que me cayó mal —se defendió Eita con voz queda, tenía miedo de despertar a la bestia que tenía por amigo.

—¡Ves! Solo da excusas.

—¿Ya te hiciste una prueba de embarazo, Semi-san? —indagó el azabache con la intención de que pararan su riña. 

—No, está en negación. 

—No estoy en negación. 

—¡Si tan seguro estás solo haz la prueba de una maldita vez! —le gritó Shirabu, el de cabello miel ya no sabía qué hacer para que el mayor entrara en razón. 

Para el desconcierto de los dos anfitriones, el rubio cenizo no contraatacó con algún comentario igual o peor, sino que soltó dos silenciosas lágrimas mientras miraba fijamente a Shirabu. 

_ Lo que faltaba _ . Era muy temprano para que Akaashi tuviera que lidiar con una situación tan dramática. Gritos en plena  _ madrugada (ref. véase todo lo que sea antes de las 11 a.m.) _ , un posible embarazo, una discusión que llegó a las lágrimas, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Bokuto presidente? 

O aún peor… Bokuto con pareja. Si había un Dios allá arriba, esperaba que al menos tuviera un poco de misericordia con su persona. 

—Otra señal de que las hormonas están haciendo efecto —el comentario ácido de su roommate lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, Kenjiro parecía incapaz de callarse algunas veces. 

Como el adulto responsable y capaz de resolver problemas que era —o tanto como podía ser con 19 años—, Keiji estuvo a punto de salir del departamento para que esos dos resolvieran su lío. 

Lastimosamente no llevaba pantalones puestos, así que —para su pesar— tuvo que descartar esa alternativa. 

Lo que hizo en cambio fue acercarse a su senpai y plantarse a su lado. El azabache no era el mejor consolando personas, si se tratara de Bokuto hubiera sido más sencillo, siempre sabía qué hacer para subirle el ánimo. 

Pensó en tranquilizarlo con un par de palabras, pero estaba casi completamente convencido de que Eita ni siquiera lo escucharía. 

Por suerte, antes de que un cazatalentos le concediera el papel de árbol #1, logró pensar en algo. 

Siempre que se sentía decaído o ansioso, Kotaro conseguía calmarlo con un simple abrazo. No estaba seguro si era por la acción en sí, o por la persona de quien lo recibía, pero no perdía nada con probar, ¿no? 

Se arrodilló y envolvió al mayor entre sus brazos, de manera que Semi apoyaba la cabeza en uno de sus hombros mientras Akaashi le daba suaves golpecitos en la espalda. 

Cuando sintió que Eita se había tranquilizado, centró su atención en Shirabu y le dedicó una mirada de reproche para hacerle ver que se había excedido esta vez. 

—No estás portándote como un profesional —le riñó.

—Pues que bien que yo aún no sea médico y Semi tampoco mi paciente —Keiji no dejó de dedicarle una de esas miradas intensas que te decían todo y a la vez nada.

Por un instante Kenjiro se sintió como cuando era un infante y su madre los regañaba a su hermano menor y a él por discutir por algún juguete que se negaban a compartir. 

Normalmente el resultado era un juguete decomisado y dos hermanos aliándose temporalmente con el objetivo de recuperar el objeto que les fue arrebatado, aunque al final sus planes siempre eran frustrados y terminaban siendo obligados a leer libros sobre la historia de japón. 

El lado positivo de todo es que en la secundaria y en la preparatoria siempre sacaba las mejores notas en historia aunque no prestara atención a las clases o no leyera los textos.

Soltó un bufido en señal de rendición, se acercó al de cabello cenizo y se arrodilló al lado de Akaashi. El menor se apartó un poco de Semi y le levantó la cabeza de su —ahora mojado— hombro para que mirara a Shirabu. 

—Sabes que no intento hacerte sentir mal —empezó, Keiji lo invitó a seguir con un asentimiento al tiempo que Eita solo lo miraba con ojos cristalinos—. Pero me molesta que hayas sido tan irresponsable como para pasar por alto todos los síntomas solo porque no querías aceptar la realidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y dejó escapar otro par de lágrimas. 

—No llores, después Akaashi me va a volver a quitar el celular —bromeó, ganándose una mirada aún más seria por parte Akaashi y una risa por parte de Semi—. Además primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que no estamos armando un escándalo para nada.

❖❖❖

Shirabu se sentía explotado. 

Lo primero que recordaba era abrirle la puerta a Semi con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo ¡Incluso le ofreció una taza del té que le enviaba su madre directamente de Miyagi! 

Lo último que supo fue que Akaashi lo estaba obligando a ir a la farmacia tipo minimarket que quedaba a algunas calles del departamento, como castigo por hacer llorar a Semi.

Akaashi podía ser el menor entre ambos pero sin duda cuando lo veía con esa mirada reprobatoria parecía lo contrario. Claro que no iba a admitir en voz alta que a en ocasiones —solo en ocasiones— temía por su vida ante la posibilidad de que podía pasar si lo desobedecía.

No es que el azabache fuera alguien que recurriera a la violencia, el desasosiego era más parecido al sentimiento que tendrías si tus padres te dijeran que están decepcionados de ti. 

Como alguien que había visto a Keiji en su estado más vulnerable no entendía como podía ser tan multifacético en ese sentido.

Pronto llegó a su lugar de destino. Observó por un momento la fachada del autoservicio recordando su deber ahí. 

Le parecía absurdo que la primera vez que tuviera que comprar pruebas de embarazo fuera en estas circunstancias ¡Ni siquiera había tenido acción desde que se graduó de preparatoria y aun así tenía que hacerse cargo del descuido de dos personas que sí la tenían! 

Qué mal chiste era ese, solo faltaba que se cruzara con Ushijima en el local, lo que en realidad no era imposible ya que el lugar quedaba bastante cerca de la residencia universitaria en la que ambos vivían. 

Rezó a Dios, Jesús, Buda, Zeus, cualquiera que fuera capaz de evitar que una desgracia de tal magnitud pasara.

Por fortuna, al parecer Kenjiro solo estaba siendo paranoico. Wakatoshi no estaba en aquel sitio, sólo había un puñado de personas y una cajera atendiendo. Nadie conocido por suerte. 

Le echó un vistazo a los primeros pasillos hasta que encontró el área donde están los dichosos  _ tests _ y agarró uno de tres marcas diferentes, era mejor ser precavido. 

A su lado vio a un alfa —probablemente de la misma edad que él— con el rostro pálido y desconcertado al ver tantas marcas diferentes para pruebas de embarazo. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido cuando el chico tomó exactamente las mismas tres marcas que él, no iba ser él el que le dijera que tampoco sabía muy bien la diferencia entre una marca u otra. 

Lo único que podía hacer era desearle buena suerte mentalmente, porque estaba 99% seguro de que en su apartamento no iban a tener tanta. 

Antes de dirigirse a la caja aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar supresores para el celo, al menos la ida no sería del todo en vano. 

Agradeció que solo hubieran dos personas antes que él: una señora mayor y el chico de antes; así podría irse lo más pronto posible.

La dependienta atendió con rapidez a la señora que encabezaba la fila, desviando frecuentemente su mirada al reloj de su muñeca y una que otra vez a la puerta, al parecer estaba esperando a que la persona del siguiente turno llegara para poder marcharse. 

Cuando empezó a atender al chico que estaba delante de Kenjiro su mirada —que estaba dirigida a la salida— se iluminó. 

—¿Dónde está ese estúpido gato? ¿No vino contigo? —interrogó la muchacha a la persona que se aproximaba.

Al parecer la respuesta fue negativa porque soltó un largo suspiro. 

—¿Sería mucho pedir que lo reemplaces? Tengo que estar en un lugar y si no me voy ya llegaré tarde —pidió sin dejar de pasar los códigos de barra por la máquina registradora.

—Por eso estoy aquí —respondió una voz… bastante  _ familiar _ .

Pero debía ser solo por su paranoia, era imposible. Su suerte no podía estar tan atrofiada. 

Aun así giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, dirección contraria de donde se aproximaba la voz. De repente las cajitas de chocolate que exhibían junto al stand del dependiente le parecieron ridículamente llamativas.

—¡Ah, qué alivio! Entonces déjame terminar de imprimir esta factura.

Con su visión periférica notó que el chico que lo precedía desapareció y que la cajera abandonaba su puesto para darle paso a su reemplazo.

—Shirabu. 

_ Tenía que ser una maldita broma.  _

—Ushijima-san —saludó sin mirarlo todavía.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, no sabía que trabajabas aquí — _ «Si lo hubiera sabido no habría venido» _ omitió. 

—Estoy haciéndole un favor a Kuroo, probablemente llegue en menos de 10 minutos. 

— _ Ah _ . 

Si no fuera por la idea de dejar viudo a Kenma, Shirabu ya habría pensado en 50 formas diferentes de asesinar a Kuroo y otras 50 de cómo deshacerse del cuerpo. 

—¿Quieres pasarme lo que vas a llevar? 

—No… 

—¿Eh? 

—Nada —alzó la vista por fin y le pasó los supresores. 

Ushijima llevaba puesta una camiseta deportiva manga corta que resaltaba los músculos de sus brazos y le ajustaba un poco en los pectorales. Se hubiera deleitado con aquella imagen si no hubiera caído en cuenta de las fachas con las que él había ido a la farmacia.

Shirabu llevaba unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros y un hoodie holgado, su cabello miel era el cosplay profesional de un nido de pájaros debido a que no lo había peinado antes de salir. 

Tal vez era el karma por hacer llorar a un embarazado… Está bien,  _ posible _ embarazado. 

—¿Es todo? —le preguntó el alfa. 

Sintió el impulso de salir de la farmacia, con suerte algún automóvil lo atropellaba y pondría fin a su sufrimiento.

No lo hizo. La farmacia más cercana estaba a una media hora y ya podía ver a Eita colapsar por los nervios. 

Inspiró fuerte y le tendió las pruebas de embarazo al mayor.

Aun con lo inexpresivo que era Ushijima —o quizá precisamente por eso—, notó que fruncía ligeramente la frente. 

Y era entendible, ¿no? Tenían  _ algo _ . No estaban en una relación así que el de ojos aceituna no le podía reclamar y Kenjiro tampoco tenía por qué darle una explicación; empero, lo que tenían no se sentía como cualquier amistad, así que ambos tenían la tentación de hacer lo antes mencionado. 

—So-son para un amigo —justificó el menor al ver que Ushijima no decía nada, no sin pensar lo mucho que aquello sonaba a excusa. 

El omega no pudo evitar ruborizarse por la vergonzosa situación en la que se vio inmerso: bajo ninguna circunstancia encontrarte con tu crush cuando compras pruebas de embarazo era un buen escenario. 

Wakatoshi lo miró por unos segundos, como si analizando sus expresiones pudiera corroborar la versión expuesta. 

Kenjiro no supo si tenía que agradecer —o maldecir— el que no hubiera nadie detrás de él en la fila. 

—Está bien —asintió 

—¿M-me crees?

—No tengo razones para no hacerlo —declaró con simpleza, su expresión había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre.

—Nos vemos después, Ushijima-san —se despidió Kenjiro y apenas pronunció aquellas palabras salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Si al final tenía razón y Semi terminaba teniendo un hijo, iba a obligarlo a ponerle su nombre a la criatura, como mínimo; si era niña ya pensaría en otra retribución. 

❖❖❖

La paciencia es una virtud que no todo el mundo posee, pero sin duda hay situaciones que ameritan que hasta la persona más paciente pierda su serenidad. Esta era una de esas situaciones. 

Los jóvenes aguardaban con nerviosismo a que los 15 minutos correspondientes terminaran con la incertidumbre: Akaashi jugaba con sus manos y recorría el departamento con su vista una y otra vez; Shirabu caminaba por toda la sala, esperando a que así el tiempo pasara más deprisa; Semi movía su pierna rítmicamente, incapaz de quedarse quieto. 

Los tres habían olvidado sus tazas de té, aunque lo más probable es que las hayan dejado de lado una vez notaron que después de cinco dosis el bebestible no parecía tener mayor efecto en sus nervios. 

Se sobresaltaron cuando sonó la alarma del cronómetro que habían programado para que les avisara una vez los 15 minutos hubieran transcurrido. 

Se miraron y, como si fuera un acuerdo tácito, se dirigieron al baño. 

Semi fue quien entró a tomar la primera de las tres pruebas, salió con ella en la mano aun sin mirar el resultado. 

—¿Qué salió? —inquirió Akaashi al borde de morir de la ansiedad.

—N-no lo sé… No quiero ver. 

—¡Ah, demonios! —Shirabu se acercó apresuradamente y le arrebató el objeto—. Oh,  _ mierda _ . 

El castaño se puso pálido y sin mediar palabra entró al baño para comprobar si las demás pruebas mostraban el mismo resultado. 

—¿Y bien? —volvió a indagar a Akaashi. 

Kenjiro les mostró la prueba.

—¿Qué significan las dos rayas? —preguntó confundido Semi.

—¿Cómo mierda ibas a leerla si no sabes qué significan las rayas? —regañó al mayor. 

—Shirabu, no deberías tratar así a alguien embarazado —exclamó Keiji en un intento de apaciguar las aguas antes de que iniciaran otra disputa, después se dio cuenta de que sin querer le había dicho el resultado a Semi. 

El color abandonó el rostro de Eita, el cual, apenas recobró el sentido, regresó a ocupar su lugar en el sofá. Los otros dos lo siguieron. 

Sin previo aviso, Semi rompió en llanto, otra vez. Al parecer Kenjiro no se equivocó cuando dijo que las hormonas ya estaban surtiendo efecto.

—Semi-San, todo va a estar bien. 

—No es e-eso, yo… aun sospechando que estaba embarazado no me estuve cuidando —hizo una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas—. Siempre soy muy descuidado con las comidas, hay veces donde sólo como una vez al día porque lo olvidó y-y puede que haya fumado un par de cigarrillos en el último mes —musitó.

_ «Por eso se negaba tanto a la posibilidad de estar embarazado» _ dedujo el oji-miel.

—¿Eso significa que lo vas a tener?

—Sé que en estos momentos solo es un conjunto de cédulas y no un bebé, pero aun así no podría deshacerme de él —se mordió el labio—, aunque admito que no sé si el instinto omega está influyendo en mi decisión...

—¿Qué hay del padre? —se atrevió a preguntar Akaashi.

—Cierto, ¿Quién es?

—Ah, eso, umh...

—No tienes que decirnos si no quieres.

—Pues yo creo que sí, ¿te parece poco que haya venido tan temprano y de paso que Ushijima-san creyera que las pruebas eran para mí? —se quejó el más bajo.

—Es Tendo —dijo de repente el omega mayor, un tono carmín invadiendo sus mejillas—. Fu-ue el día de la fiesta en la casa de Bokuto.

—¿Y cuándo se lo dirás?

—No lo sé, no es tan simple —explicó—. Él ni siquiera sabe que soy omega, además las cosas se pusieron algo incómodas después de ese día. Yo lo alejé —empezó a sollozar nuevamente— ¿Y si ya no me quiere?

—He visto como te mira y presumo que tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —le dijo el azabache—, necesitarás más que eso para deshacerte de él.

Las palabras de Keiji tuvieron el efecto contrario al deseado: Eita aumentó la intensidad de su llanto

Shirabu y Akaashi compartieron una mirada, ya se les habían agotado las ideas para aplacar las lágrimas del futuro padre.

—Si es niño tienes que ponerle mi nombre —declaró Shirabu inesperadamente, ganándose la atención de los otros dos jóvenes—, ¿Qué? Nunca les voy a perdonar que Ushijima-san me haya visto comprando pruebas de embarazo  _ que ni siquiera eran para m _ í —puso énfasis en la última frase— y mucho menos con esta apariencia tan lamentable —finalizó con un puchero.

Instantáneamente los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas ante la imagen mental de la cara abochornada de Kenjiro y al imaginarse lo avergonzado que debió estar. 

El omega había dicho aquello con toda la seriedad del mundo, pero se abstuvo de comentarlo debido a la sorpresa de escuchar las estridentes risas de sus amigos: de Akaashi porque rara vez podía verlo pasar de una simple sonrisa y de Semi porque hasta hace unos segundos lloraba desconsoladamente.

Ser el payaso del grupo no era lo suyo, pero Shirabu estaba dispuesto a aguantar un par de burlas con tal de ver a sus amigos felices.


	16. Todo Es Mejor Con Chocolate

Después de cambiarse el pijama por una camiseta y un short deportivo, Ushijima salió de su habitación para empezar su sábado de la mejor manera: trotando durante una hora, desde las 6:30 a.m. hasta las 7:30 a.m.

En la sala encontró a Tendo echado en el sofá, su cuerpo contorsionado en una extraña y visiblemente incómoda posición, era lo de esperarse cuando tu altura supera con creces el tamaño del sillón. 

Wakatoshi se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar a la habitación de su amigo para buscar una manta con la cual taparlo, como hacía siempre que el otro dormía en el mueble; aunque últimamente lo había tomado como costumbre.

El castaño había reprendido en varias ocasiones a su mejor amigo por dormir en el sofá en vez de en la cama, ya que se veía a leguas que no descansaba bien ahí y que siempre despertaba adolorido; ahora lo normal era ver grandes ojeras surcar el pálido rostro de Tendo. 

Posó su vista en la cocina y, como esperaba, estaba hecha un caos. Varias ollas de acero inoxidable, dos batidoras manuales y un par de refractarias de vidrio estaban sobre el lavabo esperando que alguien llegara a su auxilio y las limpiara de una vez; esa persona no iba a ser Ushijima. 

Podía sonar infantil o berrinchudo, pero lavar platos no era la actividad que más lo regocijaba. Estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo de cualquier forma que no fuera esa. 

En la semana de evaluaciones Satori solía sufrir de insomnio, por lo que se quedaba en la sala estudiando, haciendo chocolate o entreteniéndose con cualquier otra cosa hasta poder conciliar el sueño, el problema es que aún faltaban un par de semanas para aquella época tan agobiante.

Para Ushijima tampoco pasó desapercibido el constante desánimo del pelirrojo, para ser más precisos después del día de la fiesta en la casa de Bokuto.

Claro que todo tenía un por qué, o  _ por quién _ .

Según lo que había comentado Satori, Semi lo estaba evitando por algo que había pasado en la dichosa fiesta. 

Ushijima no quería inmiscuirse en el problema, después de todo Satori siempre hacía una mueca de tristeza y se mostraba evasivo cada que tocaban el tema.

Eso no le impidió prestar su hombro unas semanas atrás para que Tendo liberara todas sus penas en forma de lágrimas. Cuando le confesó que lo que más le dolía no era que Eita no lo viera de la misma forma, si no que lo estuviera evadiendo… como si su amistad fuera tan frágil como para romperla solo por eso.

Al de ojos oliva le sorprendió de sobremanera ver a su amigo en tal estado, en todos sus años de amistad nunca lo había visto llorar tan desconsoladamente.

De repente el hermoso amor del que tanto escuchaba hablar se asemejó más a un arma de doble filo. Un arma que no dudaría en apuñalarte sin compasión cuando menos te lo esperaras, tomando tu desolación como cobro de toda la felicidad que te daba amar a aquella persona.

Pero era muy temprano para pensar en cosas tan deprimentes, o supuso que eso diría su roommate si supiera que estaba cavilando sobre asuntos como ese cuando el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse.

Con eso en mente, decidió pensar en cosas más lindas, así que pensó en Shirabu. 

En el mes que llevaban interactuando lograron volverse bastante cercanos y, si antes solía buscar la presencia del menor cada vez que iba a la biblioteca, ahora el tiempo que invertía pensando en Shirabu crecía exponencialmente.

Tan extremo era el caso que temía que en algún punto toda su mente se redujera a una jungla de pensamientos idílicos sobre el omega. 

Los pensamientos eran tan espontáneos y llegaban con tanta naturalidad que la época donde no lo abordaban —poco más de cuatro semanas— le parecía tan lejana e irreal.

Al levantarse se hallaba pensando si Kenjiro ya se había despertado. Esperando a su llegada en la biblioteca se preguntaba si Kenjiro había tenido un buen desayuno. En medio de alguna clase era normal que un fugaz interrogante sobre lo que Kenjiro estaba haciendo lo asaltara. 

Cuando no almorzaban juntos cavilaba sobre si Kenjiro no se había saltado —de nuevo— la hora de comer. Estando a punto de dormir reflexionaba sobre si Kenjiro se había dormido inmediatamente después de enviar el —ahora necesario— mensaje de  _ buenas noches _ o aun intentaba conciliar el sueño.

Adicional a este ciclo vicioso de pensamientos, recientemente había otra cosa que lo estaba molestando: un sentimiento que nacía en la boca de su estómago y se extendía hacia su miocardio. 

Cada que era consciente de la presencia de Shirabu cerca suyo, su corazón se aceleraba sin previo aviso.

Ataques tan repentinos de taquicardia no podían considerarse normales, ¿cierto? Esperaba que no se tratara de algún problema cardiaco, le tranquilizaba un poco que no hubiera antecedentes de trastornos del ritmo cardíaco en su familia.

Sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba la posibilidad de tener una respuesta anómala a las feromonas de Kenjiro, no quería privarse de aquel dulce aroma a miel y canela que lo tenía tan fascinado. 

Si aquellos síntomas de por sí lo tenían preocupado, todo se intensificó después del día en que fue asistente de laboratorio en una de las clases de su kouhai, para ser más precisos en el momento donde se quedaron a solas en el recinto.

No supo qué pasó, originalmente solo tenía la intención de borrar el extremo de la pizarra que no alcanzaba Shirabu, pero de imprevisto la situación se tornó extraña.

El ambiente se volvió… ¿tenso? No estaba seguro, no recordaba lo suficiente como para analizar a fondo la situación. 

Lo que sí recordaba a la perfección era lo lindo que se veía el más bajo, sus ojos miel observándolo como un cazador que intenta no perder de vista a su presa, codificando y almacenando cada rincón de su cara.

Y, por supuesto, era imposible obviar el pensamiento que lo gobernó en aquel momento:  _ reducir a cero la distancia entre su rostro y el del castaño _ . 

Sus ojos verdosos: dos imanes que no podían resistir mirar los labios de Shirabu.

Sus manos: tentadas a arrojar el borrador de tablero que sostenía, al otro extremo del mundo si era lo que necesitaba para poder tomar al menor de la cintura y por fin eliminar el espacio que los separaba.

Su pecho: una bomba de tiempo capaz de explotar por la calidez que le regalaba la proximidad al cuerpo de Kenjiro.

Desconocía qué habría pasado si el profesor no los hubiera interrumpido en ese momento, quizá no habría sido capaz de suprimir el impulso que lo consumía.

Miró la hora en su celular al sentir una vibración proveniente del aparato en su bolsillo y fue cuando notó que estaba a un par de calles de la residencia, ya por culminar su sesión de ejercicio matutina.

Ahí estaba otra vez, pasando casi una hora entera pensando solo en Shirabu.

Pero volviendo a la causa de la vibración que lo había devuelto a la realidad, había recibido un mensaje de Kuroo en el que le pedía que lo cubriera unos minutos en la farmacia en la que trabajaba. 

Tetsuro había tomado la mala costumbre de pedirle ayuda con su turno de los sábados en la mañana, a Wakatoshi en realidad no le molestaba cubrirlo por algunos minutos, pues le quedaba en su camino de regreso; no obstante, le parecía muy irresponsable haber vuelto usanza aquello.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo llegó al lugar de trabajo de Kuroo y, al atravesar el umbral, enseguida notó una figura bastante familiar en la fila. 

_ Parecía que su sábado había empezado bien.  _

—¿Dónde está ese estúpido gato? ¿No vino contigo? —le preguntó Shirofuku desde la caja, se veía impaciente. 

Ushijima negó con la cabeza mientras se aproximaba a ella, la chica soltó un suspiro. 

—¿Sería mucho pedir que lo reemplaces? Tengo que estar en un lugar y si no me voy ya llegaré tarde —pidió sin dejar de atender al cliente que encabezaba la fila.

—Por eso estoy aquí —respondió con simpleza Wakatoshi, en la fila vio como el castaño en el que pensaba hasta hace algunos minutos parecía tensarse.

—¡Ah, qué alivio! Entonces déjame terminar de imprimir esta factura —exclamó Yukie mientras se apresuraba en cederle el lugar a Ushijima.

El alfa se posicionó enfrente de la caja registradora, Kenjiro seguía sin mostrar indicios de querer mirarlo, ¿Le pasaba algo?

—Shirabu —lo llamó. 

—Ushijima-san —saludó el susodicho sin mirarlo todavía.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, no sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Estoy haciéndole un favor a Kuroo, probablemente llegue en menos de 10 minutos. 

—Ah. 

Mientras esperaba que Shirabu añadiera otro comentario o que le pasara lo que iba a comprar, lo que sucediera primero, se dedicó a admirarlo. 

El castaño parecía haberse despertado hace poco, pues aun llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama a cuadros rojos y negros y un hoodie de al menos dos tallas más grande que la suya, haciéndolo lucir más pequeño de lo que era —o así lo veía un gigante de más de 1.90 cm de estatura.

Su cabello miel estaba realmente desordenado, contrario al estilo prolijo que siempre mantenía. Ver al chico con un look tan despreocupado se le hizo muy tierno.

—¿Quieres pasarme lo que vas a llevar? —le preguntó cuando terminó de examinarlo y dio por hecho que el más bajo no iba a decir nada más.

—No… 

—¿Eh? — _ ¿Había dicho que no? _

—Nada —el menor dirigió por fin su vista a Ushijima y le entregó una caja de supresores.

—¿Es todo? —preguntó el alfa. 

Vio a Shirabu dudar, el chico desvió nuevamente su mirada y un fuerte color carmesí se apoderó de sus mofletes. 

Después del momento de titubeo, Kenjiro inhaló aire con fuerza —como queriendo tomar valor— y le pasó tres paquetitos que Wakatoshi reconoció rápidamente, y aun si no lo hubiera hecho las etiquetas lo dejaban más que claro.

No daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Shirabu estaba embarazado?

No. No, no era posible, ¿verdad?... Pero si era el caso, no podía recriminarle nada. 

Si bien, Kenjiro era el culpable de una fuerte opresión en su pecho, solo eran amigos, no tenían una relación que les impidiera relacionarse con otras personas de  _ esa _ forma. 

Frunció el ceño. Se sentía impotente, no le gustaba sentirse de esa forma. 

—So-son para un amigo —balbuceó Kenjiro, notablemente avergonzado. 

Ushijima detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, evitando llegar a conclusiones que no quería que fueran ciertas; y, en cambio, volvió a centrarse en Shirabu.

El menor lo veía con intensidad, a la espera de lo que fuera a decir Wakatoshi. 

Sus labios se habían transformado en una fina línea blanquecina por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos y el tono carmín que cubría sus mejillas se había intensificado —si es que eso era posible. 

Sus hermosos ojos miel prácticamente implorandole que creyera en sus palabras, ¿Y quién era Ushijima para desobedecer las órdenes de aquellos iris tan perfectos? 

Más importante, ¿quién era Ushijima para dudar de Shirabu? El omega que siempre resalta por su brutal honestidad. Ante dicha realización, soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. 

—Está bien —asintió Wakatoshi mientras terminaba de pasar los códigos de barra por la máquina. 

—¿M-me crees? —el rostro del más bajo se iluminó.

—No tengo razones para no hacerlo.

Y era cierto, creía fervientemente en la versión de Kenjiro. Aunque cualquier persona podría denominar aquello como ingenuidad, Wakatoshi prefería eso a cuestionar la confianza que tenía en su kouhai. 

—Nos vemos después, Ushijima-san —se despidió luego de pagar y se apresuró en abandonar el local como si estuviera en medio de una persecución.

Siete minutos y un par de clientes después, un chico de cabello azabache que desafiaba la gravedad arribó. 

—Vi a tu terroncito en el camino así que supongo que venía de aquí, ¿No pueden dejar de coquetear ni en la farmacia? —rio Kuroo mientras tomaba su lugar de dependiente.

Sus amigos habían comenzado a referirse a Shirabu como su “terroncito”. A Ushijima no le disgustaba el término.

—Fue una coincidencia.

—No he dicho lo contrario, así que no te pongas a la defensiva —comentó Tetsuro con una sonrisa ladina.

—Bueno, me retiro —declaró Wakatoshi encaminándose a la salida.

—Espera, espera —el de ojos oliva se giró para escuchar lo que su amigo tenía que decir— ¿Vas a ir a la reunión de hoy? —inquirió el pelinegro antes de empezar a atender a su primer cliente del día.

—Eso creo.

❖❖❖

Un repiqueteo proveniente de la puerta hizo que Tendo cayera de su (in)cómodo lugar en el sofá. El chico largó un prolongado bostezo mientras veía a su roommate atravesar la sala en dirección a la cocina.

Satori por su parte no parecía tener prisa por levantarse del piso —estar tirado en el suelo era más cómodo que recostarse en el sillón beige, la próxima vez probaría dormir en la alfombra en lugar de en el mueble.

Ushijima parecía haber regresado de su rutina matutina de ejercicio. Satori no entendía de dónde Wakatoshi sacaba fuerza de voluntad para levantarse un sábado tan temprano a ejercitarse. Pero había muchas otras cosas que no entendía de su mejor amigo y viceversa, así que no era quien para cuestionarlo.

—Buenos días, Waka-kun —exclamó Tendo, por fin levantándose del piso. 

—Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?

—Por difícil que sea de creer, el sofá no es el mejor lugar para dormir —Ushijima asintió. 

—Otra vez estuviste haciendo chocolate —señaló el castaño. 

—Si…

—Deberías intentar hablar con él —propuso el más alto con una expresión impertérrita.

—Qué más quisiera, pero quiero darle su espacio para no hostigarlo. Tampoco quiero que se sienta presionado a- 

—A Semi le gusta el chocolate —lo interrumpió Ushijima, Tendo lo miró sin entender—. Podrías darle un poco. 

—¿Crees que sea buena idea?

—Sí, no deberíamos comer tanto chocolate, no es bueno para nuestra salud —repuso con seriedad el de ojos oliva.

Ahí un claro ejemplo de Ushijima siendo Ushijima: siempre pensando con objetividad. 

Tendo solo esperaba que cuando fuera a pedirle a Shirabu que fueran novios —si es que se daba el caso, o si es que el chiquillo no se le adelantaba— no presentara su currículum junto a una propuesta de asociación donde mostrara los pros y contras de empezar una relación con él y argumentara por qué era el mejor prospecto. 

—Lo pensaré —rio el pelirrojo—, pero si lo hago necesitaré tu ayuda. No puedes negarte porque tú fuiste el de la idea~. 

—Entiendo —Wakatoshi aceptó la responsabilidad sin titubear, como si fuera parte de su destino. 

—¿El gato te pidió que lo cubrieras otra vez en la farmacia? —preguntó al ver que Ushijima había traído una bolsa de bollos rellenos del local que quedaba junto al lugar de trabajo de Kuroo.

—Si, me encontré a Shirabu ahí. 

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué hacía ahí? —indagó antes de darle un mordisco a un bollo.

—Compró supresores y pruebas de embarazo.

Satori por poco se atragantó con el relleno de crema pastelera de su bollo.

—Diablos, Wakatoshi-kun, ¿vas a ser papá, o puede que sea padrastro? —fisgoneó con curiosidad mal disimulada, no esperaba que Ushijima llegara a tercera base tan rápido—. Suerte con eso, estudiar mientras se es padre no suena fácil. 

—No eran para él, eran para un amigo —justificó al menor.

—Umh,  _ esa _ es la típica excusa que se usa cuando no quieres admitir que algo se trata de ti. 

—Yo le creo —clamó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya veo. De cualquier modo, no sabía que tenía otros amigos además de Akaashi y Semi, y ambos son betas —dijo Satori, dejando una nueva interrogante en el aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, tenía un tiempo sin narrar desde la perspectiva de Ushijima, de hecho creo que nunca había narrado una escena completa desde su punto de vista, así que dije, ¿por qué no?


	17. Rolling Thunder 2.0

Las noches veraniegas en Tokio eran realmente cálidas, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba Daichi de los veranos anteriores en la ciudad. 

Ahora mismo, sin embargo, la temperatura se sentía mucho más fría y gélida, aun cuando no debía ser menor a 19°c. 

Aun cuando estaba por ver al chico del que estaba enamorado desde la preparatoria después del estrepitoso rechazo de sus sentimientos, aunque quizá esa era la razón por la que la noche se sentía más fría a medida que se acercaban a la casa de los tíos de Koshi.

No obstante, prefería pensar que la baja sensación térmica se debía a que el barrio ricachón donde se hallaban tenía aire acondicionado incorporado, por muy tonto que sonara. Quizás estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los tarados de sus amigos y la estupidez se le estaba pegando. 

Cerca de las 8 p.m. Bokuto, Daichi, Kuroo y Ushijima llegaron a la residencia Sugawara, después de perderse una que otra vez en el trayecto. 

Luego de atravesar una alta reja color hueso, que permitía el ingreso al frondoso jardín de hortensias, camelias y otras variedades de flores que Sawamura no reconocía; los recibió una enorme puerta de roble oscuro.

—¿Deberíamos tocar el timbre? —preguntó Daichi cuando un abrumador silencio los rodeó.

—Estamos esperando que te prepares mentalmente para ver a ese rompecorazones —aclaró Kotaro, ganándose un fuerte codazo en el estómago, cortesía de Tetsuro.

Kuroo le regaló una gran sonrisa —al estilo del gato de Cheshire— mientras alzaba los dos pulgares, a su lado Ushijima asintió para darle apoyo moral. 

A estas alturas, hasta una frase fuera de lugar al estilo de  _ “la que no es puta no disfruta y la que no es perra no prospera” _ de Oikawa habría sido más útil que ese pobre intento de darle ánimo.

Incluso se habría conformado con un comentario que tuviera todo menos sentido por parte de Tendo, eso al menos habría apaciguado un poco el ambiente. Lástima que ninguno de los dos pudo asistir al encuentro.

Oikawa porque ya había programado una cita con Iwaizumi. Si, programado. Hajime odiaba que Toru llegara de imprevisto a, en sus propias palabras, _ «perturbar su paz» _ . La solución a la que llegaron fue acordar las fechas previamente para que el moreno se prepara mentalmente. 

A Oikawa le gustaba decir que esa era la excusa del mayor para calmar sus nervios por tener una cita con el  _ magnífico _ Oikawa Toru. Todos lo dejaban pensar eso, incluso el bocaza de Bokuto. 

Por otro lado, Wakatoshi había dicho que Satori no había querido ir porque no estaba de humor para salir, Daichi comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo el pelirrojo así que no le cuestionó nada.

De hecho, el mismo Sawamura se estaba obligando a mostrar su cara en la casa de Sugawara, pues las ganas de verlo eran superiores al temor de que su interacción se viera entorpecida por su estúpida confesión. 

Daichi se rascó la nuca y soltó un largo suspiro antes de tocar el timbre. De inmediato se escucharon murmullos desde el otro lado de la puerta y a los pocos segundos Nishinoya abrió la puerta.

—¡Llegó Daichi y su séquito! —anunció Yuu, lo suficientemente alto para que cualquier persona en un kilómetro a la redonda se enterara.

—¡Hey, tenemos nombres! —se quejó Bokuto con un puchero.

—Ya lo sé. Ushijima, Kuroo y el novio de Akaashi —repuso el más bajo e ingresó de nuevo a la morada sin esperar respuesta.

Los recién llegados siguieron al chico, dejando a un Bokuto descompuesto en la entrada. 

Kotaro tardó unos segundos en descifrar el mensaje, cuando lo hizo sus mejillas enrojecieron y una brillante sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Suena muy bien —declaró cuando alcanzó a sus amigos. 

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió Kuroo.

—Que me llamen el novio de Akaashee —contestó con simpleza.

Una vez en la sala, el grupo se dispuso a saludar a los presentes con un corto estrechamiento de manos. Por el contrario, el de cabello bicolor, tan expresivo como siempre y con el plus de emoción de ser llamado el novio de Akaashi, abrazó a cada uno.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó Bokuto después de abrazar afectivamente a un azabache que jamás había visto. 

—Ah, es Goshiki-kun —intervino Koshi—. Él ya se iba.

—Eso no responde mucho —alegó Tetsuro—. Preguntamos quién es, no su nombre.

Ciertamente aquello se escuchó mucho más filoso de lo que Kuroo había querido, tal vez si estaba un poco resentido con el de cabello plateado por destrozar el corazón de su amigo, sobre todo porque la tensión romántica y el aura rosa con corazones que expedían era irrebatible.

Kuroo no entendía por qué Sugawara no le había correspondido.

—Mucho gusto, soy Goshiki Tsutomu, el prometido de Suga-san —se presentó el chico con una breve reverencia. 

De acuerdo,  _ ahora _ Kuroo entendía por qué Sugawara no le había correspondido.

Tetsuro trasladó su atención a Daichi para ver cómo había reaccionado a la noticia. El moreno estaba paralizado, y no era para menos, no todos los días te enteras que la persona de la que estás enamorado se comprometió. 

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que habían sido tomados por sorpresa: las expresiones de Azumane y Nishinoya eran un poema. Yaku, en cambio, se veía más bien incómodo, como si hubiera predicho que el caos se iba a desatar antes de que sucediera. 

Kuroo dedujo que Morisuke ya estaba enterado del compromiso, así que tomó nota mental de que tenía que interrogarlo. Era casi seguro que el chico se iba a negar a contarle algo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

El famoso Goshiki era el único que parecía no darse cuenta del cambio de ambiente, o eso daba a entender con la enorme sonrisa que les regalaba a todos. Aquella era una escena que rozaba lo cínico si se tenía en cuenta lo que en realidad estaba pasando justo enfrente de sus narices.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que estabas saliendo con alguien! —reclamó el de mechón rubio.

Todos miraron a Sugawara en busca de una explicación.

—Bueno es… una larga historia. Goshiki-kun estaba por irse así que deberíamos dejarlo para otra oportunidad —tomó al menor del brazo y lo encaminó a la puerta, más que alegre por zanjar el asunto.

—¿Por qué? —una voz severa hizo que Suga se detuviera.

¿Qué iba a preguntar Daichi? 

_ «¿Por qué preferiste a ese fulano?»  _

_ «¿Por qué no me dijiste que te comprometiste?»  _

_ «¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en lastimarme?» _

Bien, lo último no sonó como algo que diría el pelinegro, pero, de cualquier forma, Kuroo temió que Daichi fuera a formar una escena. Por muy maduro que fuera el menor, todos tenían un tope.

—¿Por qué no dejas que se quede? —fue lo que terminó por preguntar Sawamura—, me gustaría conocer al  _ prometido  _ de mi mejor amigo.

—Daichi… —Asahi lo llamó, preocupado.

Daichi se acercó a Tsutomu y compartieron un apretón de manos —quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria a juzgar por las venas en sus brazos.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche. Tal vez Kuroo debió hacerle caso a Kenma y a su idea de diversión de fin de semana, que se resumía en quedarse jugando videojuegos y comiendo frituras toda la noche.

❖❖❖

Si Asahi tuviera que hacer un top cinco de las situaciones que más lo habían puesto nervioso en sus veinte años de vida, esa noche sin duda figuraría en el ranking, pero sin superar la fatídica experiencia que vivió en la asignatura de patronaje y confección de lencería.

En el examen final de aquella materia tuvo que desfilar con las prendas que él mismo hizo, enfrente de todos sus compañeros, al igual que todos los demás. En ese momento se preguntó si estudiar diseño de moda había sido la decisión correcta.

No podía imaginar que clase de cosas retorcidas pasaban dentro de la cabeza de su maestra. No le sorprendería si a la mujer le gustara patear perritos en su tiempo libre, le dio escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

Lo único remotamente bueno fue que sacó la nota máxima, desconocía si por la calidad de sus diseños o porque la profesora quedó encantada con sus músculos —como le seguía mencionando cada vez que se la encontraba en los pasillos.

En su top también estarían muchas de las primeras veces que había vivido junto a Yuu, no comprendía cómo su novio podía ser tan… salvaje, pero así lo amaba. 

Sin embargo, la vez que hicieron cosas… ehm, inapropiadas en el cuarto de almacenamiento del club de volleyball, allá en sus años de preparatoria, casi se desmaya por los nervios. Podía jurar que ese día tuvo al menos cinco infartos, aunque no todos precisamente por temor a que alguien los descubriera.

Pero este tipo de nerviosismo era diferente a los anteriores. 

Temía que Sawamura cometiera una estupidez. Temía que la relación de esos dos no volviera a ser lo mismo después de aquella bomba que había arrojado el "prometido" de Suga. 

Aunque si tenía que ser honesto, su relación no había vuelto a ser lo mismo después de la confesión fallida del pelinegro. 

A decir verdad, la persona que menos quería ser en ese momento era Goshiki. Daichi había permanecido al lado de Tsutomu toda la noche, interrogándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada. 

Asahi desconocía si Tsutomu era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta del aura asesina que emanaba Sawamura, o lo suficientemente brillante como para ignorarlo. 

Tampoco sabía si la prepotencia y disgusto hacia el menor se debía a que él tenía a Suga de una manera que Daichi no podía tenerlo; o si, aun si no tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos por el cenizo, su naturaleza sobreprotectora salía a luz al conocer al futuro esposo de su mejor amigo. 

Por su parte, Morisuke y Koshi estaban al lado de los dos azabaches, conversando e intentando aligerar el ambiente contando alguna anécdota o quejándose de la vida universitaria.

Sugawara no ofreció una explicación —ni nadie se la pidió— sobre su repentino compromiso ni del prometido que había conseguido de un día para otro. Toda la situación era tan irreal, antes de esa noche, ni siquiera recordaba haber escuchado el nombre de Tsutomu salir de la boca de Suga.

Azumane quería creer que con alcohol de por medio las cosas se iban a calmar un poco; de hecho, tal vez los demás ya lo sintieran así, pero Asahi, sobrio por completo, no. 

Casi como una burla a todo, Koshi parecía no haber abandonado su manía de observar “discretamente” a Daichi cuando creía que nadie prestaba atención, miradas que no pasaban desapercibidas para Asahi. 

Al castaño, después de tantos años de amistad, le era evidente que los sentimiento de Sawamura eran correspondidos, claro que no le mencionó aquello al pelinegro. Había decidido mantenerse al margen del asunto, pero después de todo tendría que tener una conversación seria con el chico del lunar.

Quizá solo estaba exagerando. Noya le decía que en ocasiones tenía que relajarse un poco y evitar preocuparse innecesariamente. 

Hablando de Nishinoya, esa era otra razón para tener los nervios a flor de piel. Cada vez que tomaba se volvía diez veces más hiperactivo, cien veces más impredecible y mil veces más intrépido. Azumane siempre tenía que estar pendiente de que no se metiera en una pelea con algún alfa que lo doblara en altura. 

—Oye, tú —escuchó exclamar a Yuu. 

Oh no, seguramente estaba por empezar alguna discusión con el de apariencia de búho.

—Si vuelves a poner triste a Keiji-kun te voy a dedicar un rolling thunder —lo amenazó. 

—¿Qué? ¿Akaashi está triste? —inquirió Bokuto con tono de preocupación— ¿Es mi culpa? —gimoteó y, si no se equivocaba, lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. 

Bueno quizá esta vez no tendría que intervenir, y, si fuera el caso, lo más probable es que fuera para que Nishinoya dejara de hacer llorar a Bokuto. 

—Umh —Noya lo pensó—. No, últimamente se ve muy feliz —al oír esto Kotaro volvió a esbozar una sonrisa—. Pero —alargó la «o»—, cuando le dijiste que no querías ir a una cita con él estuvo muy triste. 

—¡¿Qué?! —se jaló el cabello— ¡Intolerable! ¡! ¡Inconcebible! ¡Inadmisible! ¡Y otras palabras con “i”! ¡Es todo un gran malentendido!

—¡Entonces asegúrate de aclarar la situación, soldado! —profirió el de ojos café. 

El de barba estaba convencido de que si Tanaka no hubiera tenido que quedarse en su departamento terminando una maqueta y unos planos, estaría apoyando a Yuu.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se lamentó Bokuto en estado de pánico.

—¡Díselo! 

—Tienes razón —el chico entrecerró los ojos, dejando en claro que se estaba quemando el cerebro en lo que buscaba una solución— ¡Voy a llamarlo ya mismo!

Bokuto sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y se apresuró en llamar al azabache, por suerte lo tenía como contacto de emergencia así que evitó la tribulación de poner la clave de su celular. 

—Akaasheee —lloriqueó el de ojos dorados cuando contestaron la llamada. 

[—¿Bokuto-san? —oyó la voz adormilada de Akaashi gracias a que Bokuto lo había puesto en altavoz—, ¿pasa algo?] 

—¡Sí! Es de vital importancia —respondió Kotaro con un deje de seriedad que podría hacer olvidar que eran un par de borrachos llamando a alguien en mitad de la noche— ¿Akaashi, tú me amas?

[—¿Eh?] 

—Verás, Noya-kun aquí me estaba contando, ah, saluda Noya. 

—¡Akaashi! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te despertamos? 

[—Hola, cansado, sí…] 

—Como te decía… Noya me estaba diciendo que te pusiste triste cuando dije que no quería ir a una cita contigo, ¡Pero Agashiii, no es así! ¡Tienes que creerme! —sollozó—. Es solo que... nuestra primera cita tiene que ser especial, ¿entiendes? 

Kotaro empezó a dar una retahíla de explicaciones que a Asahi en realidad no le interesaba escuchar, aunque quizá lo adecuado era decir que no se sentía correcto escuchar. 

El chico búho prácticamente se le estaba declarando a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

—Pero shhhh, no le digas a Keiji, quiero sorprenderlo. Él es una persona muy especial para mí y no se merece menos que eso —finalizó sus desvaríos—. Entonces, ¿Qué dices, Akaashi? ¿Me amas? —un largo silencio fue lo único que hubo obtuvo por respuesta, sin embargo, en la reinante paz se oyó un suave ronquido del otro lado de la línea. 

Azumane se sintió mal por casi soltar una carcajada ante aquello.

—¡Akaashi! ¡¿Te dormiste?! —se quejó el albino.

[—Bokuto-san... Son las 2 a.m. Que tenga buena noche —dijo antes de colgar.] 

El de cabello bicolor estuvo a punto de grabar un mensaje para enviarlo al buzón de voz, pero por fortuna Kuroo —que había pausado su conversación con Ushijima cuando escuchó la llamada en altavoz— logró detenerlo.

Tetsuro le decomisó el aparato a Kotaro para evitar futuros inconvenientes en lo que restaba de noche. No le pagaban lo suficiente para eso, es más, ni siquiera le pagaban.


End file.
